The New Quest
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'Out of the Forest'! Legolas, Aragorn, and Falcon reach the Misty Forest, ahead of their pursuers. A/L slash! Final chapter up!
1. Prologue

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! This is the sequel to `Out Of The Forest'. Elvish speech is in ` '. Language warning and violence! Contains slash between Legolas/Aragorn!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
Falcon hung from the ceiling with chains around his wrists, suspending him above the ground. Blood dripped from numerous lashes, as the Lord of the Forest shook his head once more, creating a puddle on the floor that trickled onto the soles of the shoes that his tormentors wore. Bruises marred his bare skin, especially his face, and his blond hair was long and flowing free. He only wore his leggings, as Falcon looked at those who tortured him.  
  
`I will not do as you ask,' he said in his quiet voice, using the soft Elvish tongue. `No matter what you do to me.'  
  
In response, several whips struck him across his bare back and chest, yet the twin brother of Legolas Greenleaf did not cry out. He merely took them without saying a word.  
  
"Yield, damn you!" the leader of the group hissed. "We dare not kill you, but there are ways to get what we want without you having to die. Where did you put the key?"  
  
`It matters not what happens to me. You can never possess that which you desire. You might as well kill me, for I will not grant you what you want,' Falcon whispered.  
  
The unknown figure grew furious, and backhanded the elf across the face hard. The ornate ring on his finger sliced a cut across the Lord of the Forest's right cheek. The blood that fell to the floor mingled with the rest of the red fluid, which stained the floor.  
  
"You will learn your place, elf." The figure, who was dressed entirely in black, gestured for his soldiers to continue beating the blond elf, who looked at them solemnly with his silver eyes.  
  
`You would have me hand over something as precious as that? I cannot do so; it is my sworn oath.' Falcon closed his eyes, as he shook his head once more. He knew what would come.  
  
When the first of the numerous blows landed, stinging, across his chest, the blond elf focused on his good memories; Melody... Daisy... Legolas, his long-lost twin brother, and his lover, Aragorn, along with their son, Danius...  
  
Falcon remembered the happiness and laughter they'd shared, and wondered if he would ever see any of them again.  
  
The dark minions did not stop striking until the Lord of the Forest sank into blissful unconsciousness, where he could not be tortured. The battered elf clung to the light of his Elven soul, for it was the only light he could see, and it comforted him.  
  
And he hoped that someone could rescue him from this nightmare, before it was too late. Before the forests began to die.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	2. Bonds Of Love

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! This is the sequel to `Out Of The Forest' (OOTF). Elvish speech is in ` '. Language warning and violence! Contains slash between Legolas/Aragorn! For reference, read OOTF! Takes place around the same time as the prologue!  
  
Bonds Of Love  
  
Part 1  
  
Legolas awoke Aragorn, as he cried out in his sleep suddenly. The human looked around, and saw that nothing was attacking them, so he instead glanced at the elf who lay in his arms. A look of pain was on Legolas's face and, much to Aragorn's surprise, his eyes were closed.  
  
`Legolas,' Aragorn whispered in Elvish, shaking his lover gently. A moan escaped from Legolas, as he was shaken. Aragorn reluctantly shook him harder, and the blond elf's eyes opened.  
  
He jerked, breathing hard. Aragorn could feel how fast Legolas's heart was beating, as the elf turned to face him, with a single tear running down his face.  
  
`What troubles you, love?' Aragorn questioned gently, as he cradled Legolas against him. He wiped away the tear tenderly.  
  
`They're hurting him, Aragorn,' Legolas said softly, as he leaned against his lover's warm chest.  
  
Aragorn didn't have to ask who the `him' was, but he didn't understand how Legolas could know that Falcon was being hurt. `How do you know this?'  
  
Legolas murmured, `It was in my dream... someone was trying to get something from my brother, but he refused to give it to them. Whoever it was said that they wouldn't kill him, but they hurt him until he passed out.'  
  
`We will rescue him, Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly. `And we will make whoever is hurting him pay.'  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, smiling gently. He was so blessed to have Aragorn to love him, the blond elf thought. `Thank you,' he murmured, as he turned towards the one he loved. He bestowed a sweet, gentle kiss on Aragorn's lips.  
  
The human groaned, brought his hands up to Legolas's face, and cupped it softly. He returned the kiss with passion, as he faintly asked, `Why are you thanking me?'  
  
`For waking me from the nightmare and reassuring me.' Legolas's green eyes shone with mischief. `But do not think me weak, Aragorn. I can still best you.'  
  
`Really?' Aragorn teased, as he licked Legolas's ear tip, causing a shudder in the elf.  
  
Legolas pouted. `No fair, love, for you know that Elven ears are sensitive. I see that I shall have to pay you in kind.' He skillfully ran his fingers down his lover's warm, bare chest, enjoying the hoarse gasp that Aragorn made.  
  
Aragorn growled and attempted to take control again, but Legolas would not let him. The remaining images from his nightmare faded away as the elf showed his lover just how thankful he was.  
  
*********************  
  
Hours Later  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn packed their belongings and set off walking again, more solemn now than they had been before.  
  
Legolas was feeling partly guilty for forgetting for even a moment that his brother was in grave danger. This was no time for fun and love, when Falcon could be dying at this very moment. But Legolas could not honestly regret being Aragorn. He sighed.  
  
Aragorn walked beside his lover, unsure of what to say. He could see that Legolas was upset with himself. The one he loved was torn between the desires of his own heart, and the brother who needed him. Aragorn reached out and took Legolas's hand when the elf sighed.  
  
Legolas smiled a little, before he squeezed the hand in a gesture of thanks. The blond elf was starting to understand how Falcon must feel. He felt the call of the Sea, but could not answer it without grievous consequences for Middle Earth. Legolas was pulled to Aragorn, but was afraid that every delay might cost Falcon his life.  
  
The two lovers followed the faint tracks of the dark figures, which were nearly as hard to read as an elf's. Legolas wondered what they were after. It must be something either really valuable, or really dangerous, for Falcon was willing to die before he would hand it over. And what could the key be?  
  
Legolas absentmindedly brought his other hand to the necklace around his neck, playing with it. It was the only thing he had of Falcon's, save for the sword that had hidden the necklace from view. He supposed that the necklace had sentimental value to his brother, for Falcon had deliberately hidden it.  
  
`Are you all right, love?' Aragorn questioned, breaking the silence. Legolas hadn't spoken for hours now, as they had walked along. He hated the pain that he saw in the elf's eyes, for he so wanted the one he loved to be happy.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, surprised to hear the worry in his voice. `I'm all right, Aragorn. I just pray that Falcon has not been taken beyond Middle Earth, for there could be dire consequences if he is.' The blond elf had explained as best as he could to his lover about what would happen if Falcon ever left Middle Earth.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, as he continued to hold Legolas's hand. `We'll just have to make sure that we save him before that happens,' he said firmly.  
  
Legolas nodded grimly. `We have to, Aragorn.'  
  
To be continued 


	3. In Dreams

Note: This story may not make much sense if you haven't read `Strangers' and `Out of the Forest'. I recommend reading those first. All unknown characters belong to me, and the rest do not. Elvish speech is in ` '. Violence warning! Takes place the night after the last chapter.  
  
In Dreams  
  
Part 2  
  
Falcon stumbled through the Dream Realm, covered with numerous wounds. He had been beaten once more, for one of his gifts as the Lord of the Forest was advanced healing abilities beyond those of a normal elf.  
  
So his body was motionless, as his soul searched through the Dream Realm, weary and longing for a familiar face. No-one else seemed to be here, however. Falcon was not surprised that Melody wasn't here, for he knew that she had been grievously wounded before he'd been kidnapped. He just prayed that the one he loved was all right, as well as his young daughter, Daisy. But Falcon also knew that Melody would take care of her, as always.  
  
Falcon's Elven soul still felt every pain and blow, not only to himself, but to the land around him. At least he'd been able to save the Key. He'd left it behind on purpose, because he was certain that his brother would keep it safe for him, not knowing what it was. He prayed that Legolas and Aragorn were all right, for sometimes he knew what his twin was thinking, even feeling. That's how he knew that Legolas was torn between him and Aragorn right now. Plus, Falcon's brother was worried about Danius. The little boy had already lost his mother at birth, and now Danius might lose both of his fathers.  
  
Legolas was surprised when he found himself in the Dream Realm. He had not expected to come here as he slept, but he was here nonetheless. Legolas began to wander around, searching through the mysterious world of Elven dreams.  
  
Falcon thought it was an illusion when he saw a figure that looked just like him, until it ran into him and he fell.  
  
Legolas was stunned when the figure he'd believed was not real collapsed to the ground. He knelt and took the limp figure in his arms, before he saw the pure silver eyes on a face that was very familiar to him.  
  
`Falcon,' Legolas whispered hoarsely in Elvish. God, his brother looked awful, for he had sustained many injuries; whip marks, sword slices, and multi-colored bruises. Blood trickled down his back and onto the ground.  
  
Falcon's breathing came out in a slight wheeze. `Legolas?' he choked out, as he gazed up at his older brother.  
  
`I'm here,' Legolas said, as he gently held his younger brother tightly. `What did they do to you?' The green-eyed elf was slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
`No, Legolas,' Falcon whispered reassuringly. `They didn't dare to touch me like that. It would poison them to do so.' The silver-eyed elf yawned a little, as he relaxed in his brother's arms. It was the first time in days that someone had touched him with kindness.  
  
Legolas visibly relaxed at Falcon's words. He'd been afraid that something terrible would be done to his little brother. `What are they after?' Legolas asked gently, as he brushed the blond hair out of Falcon's eyes.  
  
Falcon groaned softly. `An ancient secret that only I know about.' He looked at Legolas. `They're taking me to the Misty Forest to get it, Legolas. You have to beat them there and hide it. You have the Key, not I. It's in...' Falcon flinched, for he could feel his physical body being struck again, as the dark ones tried to drag him back into consciousness. `It's in the secret room in the castle.'  
  
Legolas pleaded with Falcon. `Stay here until they're through, Falcon.' He could see the suffering in his brother's eyes.  
  
`What is this place?' Aragorn's voice questioned. `Legolas?' He looked around, slightly confused.  
  
`Aragorn?' Legolas was incredulous. Only elves or half-elves could come to the Dream Realm.  
  
Aragorn ran over and knelt beside his lover and Falcon. He swore softly in Elvish when he got a good look at Legolas's twin. `I'm not sure how I got here,' Aragorn muttered to Legolas. `Where is here?'  
  
`I'll explain later,' Legolas said softly.  
  
Falcon reached out weakly with his hands and caught one each of his brother and Aragorn's hand. He pulled the two hands together, Aragorn's larger hand on top of Legolas's smaller one, and looked at the two seriously. `Legolas, you know that I would not want you to be torn in any way between myself and the one you love,' he said weakly. `Do not tear yourself up inside over this. I understand all too well, for love should come first.'  
  
Legolas was shocked, as was Aragorn. That was the last thing they expected to hear.  
  
`I won't leave you in their hands, Falcon,' Legolas said sternly. `Do not ask me to do so.'  
  
`I just don't want you to push Aragorn away, Legolas. Use this to strengthen your bond instead of weaken it,' Falcon moaned. He was starting to wake up against his will.  
  
Aragorn placed his other hand on Falcon's shoulder, as the blond elf shuddered slightly from pain.  
  
`Are the forests being affected yet?' Falcon questioned softly. He was blindfolded, gagged, and bound when he was outdoors, so he could not tell.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. `The leaves are beginning to change and die, Falcon. How long can you stand what they are doing to you?'  
  
Falcon whispered, `I'm an Immortal, Legolas. This pain cannot kill me. At least, not for now. If the forests were to die, however, then it would be a different story.'  
  
Aragorn cried out when he saw that Falcon was starting to fade before his eyes. `What's happening to you?' His keen eyes also saw that most of the physical wounds had faded away as they'd been speaking.  
  
`They're trying to force me to wake up. I'll be back soon,' he mumbled, as his form disappeared entirely.  
  
`No!' Legolas shouted, half angry and half sad.  
  
Aragorn placed the hand that had been on Falcon's shoulder on Legolas's. `He'll survive, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas nodded. `But what effect will this have on his spirit?' he questioned.  
  
`None of us can know the answer to that,' Aragorn told his lover gently, as he repositioned his arms around Legolas's waist. `We'll wait here until he comes back.'  
  
Legolas was too upset to press for how Aragorn had gotten into the Elven realm of dreams. He turned to his lover, and the two comforted each other as they waited.  
  
About two hours later, a newly battered and weaker Falcon reappeared next to where Legolas and Aragorn were waiting, but this time even his Elven soul was unconscious.  
  
Falcon was taken into both his brother's arms, and Aragorn's. He was out cold, and did not stir as the three of them sat there throughout the rest of the night.  
  
The problem with the Dream Realm, Legolas decided, was that you could not tend a person's injuries in there and have them heal. Except that Falcon's apparently could, for as both Legolas and Aragorn kept watch over and soothed the younger elf when he cried out, they saw the new wounds were fading away.  
  
Just like they had before.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Awakening And Despair

Note: I recommend reading `Strangers' and `Out of the Forest'. those first. All unknown characters belong to me, and the rest do not. Elvish speech is in `'. Violence warning!!! Takes place the night after the last chapter. Geez, I'm awfully cruel to my characters...  
  
Awakening And Despair  
  
Part 3  
  
Falcon opened his silver eyes slowly, and realized that he was still in the Dream Realm. He looked around and realized that someone was holding him. Green eyes shone directly into Falcon's silver eyes.  
  
`Legolas,' Falcon whispered. He didn't hurt anymore, which was a tremendous blessing.  
  
Legolas was relieved to see that his brother was awake. `Are you feeling better?' he asked.  
  
Falcon nodded. `I am lucky that my healing ability is so strong.' He looked at his twin. `Where did Aragorn go?'  
  
`Someone needed to keep watch, though he was here most of the night. We were both so worried about you,' Legolas explained.  
  
`Be careful,' Falcon told his brother, grasping Legolas's hand in his own. `They may come after you to find the Key. Remember what I told you. Go to the Misty Forest, for that is where they are taking me.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. `We both should be waking up now, shouldn't we?' He disliked having to leave Falcon alone to deal with his kidnappers.  
  
`Yes, my brother. They are forcing me awake even now.' Falcon's hands were beginning to fade. `But we can meet here again the next time we sleep.'  
  
`I will come,' Legolas vowed. `You will not go through this alone.'  
  
A smile lit on Falcon's face as he shook his head. `Spend some time with Aragorn first, Legolas. Then come and see me.'  
  
Legolas assisted his brother to his feet, and the two embraced each other, as both woke up.  
  
Falcon was back in his chains, with only the blood-stained leggings on.  
  
The dark lord stood over him, sneering. "Welcome back to the world of the living, elf."  
  
The calm and stoic elf's hope had been renewed by seeing his brother again. So he said nothing as Falcon's silver eyes looked at the dark lord.  
  
The evil one disliked how cocky the elf seemed. `I have decided to break your spirit, elf, and it isn't going to be pretty.' He pressed a kiss onto Falcon's mouth, and touched his bare skin.  
  
Falcon clenched his teeth a little, as the hands roamed down his body. And then his special protection, stemming from the forests themselves, activated.  
  
The dark lord was shoved backwards by an invisible barrier and fell to the ground. "What is that?" he snarled, as he stood and pressed against the barrier. Inner pain was coursing through him, as well.  
  
"Do not underestimate the Lord of the Forest's protection," a second voice said, as he strode into sight. "He is not an ordinary elf."  
  
A hint of fear shone in Falcon's eyes at this newcomer. He remained silent as the figure turned to him. The barrier had faded now that it was no longer required.  
  
"What did you do to him?" the figure questioned coldly, as he walked over to the chained elf. He drew his sword and placed it across the elf's bare throat.  
  
"Nothing. Tis the traditional protection and nothing more," Falcon said calmly. "No one may touch me physically against my will without feeling the consequences."  
  
"But it does not protect you from weapons, does it?" the figure smirked. He slashed across Falcon's face suddenly. "Will that heal?" When the elf didn't answer, the figure did it once more. "Answer me."  
  
"I-I don't know. Probably," Falcon said, tears mingling with the blood that dripped down his face. It was the first time that any of his tormentors had seen him cry. The emotional damage that they sought to do to him was being done.  
  
The figure snarled. "I'll give you something to cry about!" The beating went on late, to the night. And the figure also used black magic against the elf, as well as his sword. And for the first time since he'd been kidnapped, Falcon actually cried out in pain before passing out and escaping into the Dream Realm.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had to fight off several attackers. None had been a match for them, however. Legolas was glad that Falcon had warned him they might be coming after him. That knowledge had made him extra careful. Legolas had made certain not to go off alone anywhere.  
  
Thank goodness that Elrond had given Legolas the map to the Misty Forest to study, for the elf had managed to redraw it so he and Aragorn could find their way. They were headed directly there, and had not stopped for hours, for they were determined to get there quickly.  
  
That evening, they laid out the camp before turning to each other.  
  
Legolas remembered what Falcon had said, and took Aragorn into his arms. `I don't know what I would do without you,' he whispered. `I have never felt like this before.'  
  
Aragorn was surprised that Legolas was actually confiding in him. `Tis not weakness to be so worried about your brother, Legolas. I worry for him, too.' He embraced the elf hard and kissed him passionately.  
  
Legolas murmured in pleasure, and slipped his hands under Aragorn's shirt.  
  
That was all the encouragement that Aragorn needed. He lowered the elf to the ground, and swiftly removed Legolas's tunic and shirt. Legolas did the same to him, grinning wickedly, before he pinned his lover down and proceeded to torment Aragorn with his skillful fingers.  
  
Aragorn groaned, and took control from Legolas again, and began to drive the elf into ecstasy. He slowed down deliberately, tracing a feature there, an ear tip, and the elf's chest.  
  
`Aragorn...' Legolas choked out, before Aragorn placed a finger on his lips and continued his torture.  
  
Aragorn smiled slyly at the gasp that escaped from Legolas when he removed the elf's belt and slipped his hands into the elf's leggings and stroked his inner thighs. Legolas squirmed in torment, before reaching up and unbuckling Aragorn's own belt. The human caught his wrists and held them for a few minutes.  
  
Aragorn's torture of Legolas ended when the elf finally moaned, `Please... Aragorn... I can't...' A whimper escaped from Legolas, as the elf strained against his lover, trying to reach his leggings.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. `Anxious, hmm?' He let the slender wrists go and Legolas tugged off his leggings, while Aragorn removed the elf's.  
  
***************  
  
An Hour Later  
  
***************  
  
`I'm going to get you back for making me beg,' Legolas informed Aragorn, as the two replaced their clothes.  
  
`Indeed...' Aragorn was slightly amused. He'd never seen Legolas so close to losing control before.  
  
Legolas then looked at Aragorn. `I have first watch tonight, right?'  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. `I could take it for you if you wanted,' he offered. He and Legolas had not yet discussed how it was exactly that Aragorn had managed to enter the Elven Dream Realm. But he knew Legolas would question him about it pretty soon. His lover was just distracted right now, but would soon ask questions that Aragorn could not answer.  
  
`No. Go ahead and get some rest,' Legolas said. `I will stand my watch and then find my brother.'  
  
Aragorn lay down, closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep, as Legolas positioned himself beside the small fire.  
  
To his surprise, Aragorn found himself back in the Dream Realm, wandering around. He decided to see if Legolas's younger brother was even here.  
  
`Falcon?' he called.  
  
A soft sobbing sound reached Aragorn's ears. He followed the sound, and came across a single figure pressed against a tree.  
  
The figure's knees were bent, and his arms were resting on them, as he pressed his face against his knees and cried.  
  
`What's wrong?' Aragorn questioned gently, as he knelt beside the weeping elf. He knew it had to be an elf, for only elves or half elves could come here.  
  
`Aragorn?' Falcon choked out, not lifting his face.  
  
Aragorn gasped. `Falcon? What's wrong?' He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
Falcon shook his head, and slowly wiped his tears away. In the darkness, Aragorn did not see the dark liquid mingling with the tears. `I'll be all right,' he sniffled.  
  
`Why won't you look at me?' Aragorn questioned, as he turned the elf to face him. And then he turned pure white. Numerous cuts were on the elf's face, but they were not what drew Aragorn's attention.  
  
Falcon whimpered softly, `I can't see, Aragorn...' His eyes were no longer pure silver, for they now had cataracts.  
  
To be continued 


	5. A Comforting Hand

Note: Read `Strangers' and `Out of the Forest' first if you haven't already. All unknown characters belong to me, and the rest do not. Elvish speech is in `'. Takes place right after the last chapter.  
  
A Comforting Hand  
  
Part 4  
  
Legolas sat beside the fire, and glanced over at his sleeping lover. He frowned and stood, before walking over and kneeling beside him.  
  
For the first time since Legolas had met Aragorn, the one he loved was crying in his sleep. Tears seeped out of his closed eyes and trickled down his face.  
  
And Legolas was seized with fear. He knew that something was very wrong.  
  
******************  
  
Dream Realm  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn swore in Elvish. `Who did this?' he demanded angrily, vowing revenge.  
  
Falcon burst into tears again. `I don't know. Some magic user that I didn't recognize. He did black magic. When I woke up here, I couldn't see.'  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the sobbing elf. The twin brother of Legolas Greenleaf cried long and hard for the second time in his life.  
  
Aragorn was furious about this turn of events. Forget going to the Misty Valley, he thought. First, they were going to rescue Falcon and get him away from those...  
  
The blond elf wept, with his face pressed against the strong chest of his brother's lover. `What will the others say?' he sniffled. `I can no longer see anything.'  
  
`Can it not heal?' Aragorn questioned gently. `I have seen your injuries rapidly before.' Indeed, the heir of Isildur could see that the cuts on the elf's face were healing. But his eyes remained the same.  
  
`I-I don't know,' Falcon confessed.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and then remembered that the blond elf could not see it. `Don't give up hope, Falcon. Sometimes it is all that we have."  
  
The blind elf sniffled again. `But what of Legolas's reaction? And Melody's? I will not be able to see her beauty any longer.' Falcon was distressed at that thought. He would never again see the forests, the animals, the flowers, and the beauty of nature. And he would no longer see the one he loved or his daughter.  
  
`You know he will not condemn you for what happened, nor look down on you for it,' Aragorn told Falcon quietly. `And Melody will still love you, even if you cannot see her.'  
  
`But he will blame himself,' Falcon said, as more tears ran down his face. `And Melody deserves someone who can appreciate her beauty and love.'  
  
Aragorn stroked the blond head to comfort the devastated elf. `We will make certain that he does not. And you said yourself that your eyesight may return.'  
  
Falcon nodded shakily, but silent tears dripped down his face. The Lord of the Forest was emotionally shattered, and needed time to recover.  
  
Aragorn was starting to understand Legolas's possessiveness over his friends and family. For Aragorn wanted to protect this forlorn and disillusioned elf, who seemed like a lost child to him. And Aragorn was certain that Legolas would wish to protect his brother and rescue him first.  
  
He held the crying elf close for hours.  
  
*************  
  
The Camp  
  
*************  
  
Legolas was relieved when he saw that Aragorn was no longer crying. Instead, a grim and angry look had come over his face.  
  
The blond elf was troubled by something.  
  
Aragorn had managed to penetrate the Dream Realm. Legolas knew that he was not an elf, for he did not have Elven ears.  
  
That left only one possibility. Aragorn had to be half-Elven.  
  
But why had he never told him, Legolas wondered. He felt hurt, because he had secretly been fearing the distant future, when both Aragorn and Danius would die of old age.  
  
If Aragorn was half-Elven, then both he and Danius would live much longer than Legolas had thought.  
  
It hurt, though, to know that Aragorn had hidden it from him.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked up at the moon. He smiled when he saw that his watch was now over. He gently shook Aragorn's shoulder to wake him up. To the elf's surprise, his lover did not waken.  
  
Legolas then realized that Aragorn might have gotten into the Elven Dream Realm again, so he focused on entering the Dream Realm. Sometimes you could will yourself there.  
  
But when Legolas entered it, he saw something that he had not expected.  
  
Falcon was sitting on the ground, and Aragorn was holding him.  
  
Raw anger and jealousy spurred up in the blond elf when he saw them together. One of Aragorn's hands were in Falcon's hair, as he spoke to him quietly.  
  
In an icy voice, Legolas said, `Am I interrupting?'  
  
Aragorn froze and turned towards where Legolas stood. He saw the anger on his lover's face and realized what it might have looked like to him.  
  
Falcon looked around, but could see nothing but the blackness. `Legolas?' he asked.  
  
`I came to tell you that it's your watch,' Legolas snapped. He glared at his brother, who didn't see it. But the words were angry and vengeful. `What were you doing with my lover?'  
  
Falcon managed to stand on his own. `Nothing, Legolas. I wouldn't do that to you. I love someone else, as you already know.'  
  
`I thought you did.' Legolas was a bit confused when Falcon looked around, trying to determine where his voice was coming from.  
  
Aragorn stood as well, and took Falcon's hand.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth in jealousy, as Aragorn walked over to him, leading Falcon by the hand.  
  
He choked out, `I trusted both of you!' Legolas turned and bolted off.  
  
Falcon heard and could feel what his brother felt. He jerked free from Aragorn's hand and ran after his brother, at least where he thought Legolas was.  
  
Legolas stopped when Aragorn yelled Falcon's name as the blind elf tripped and fell hard. Legolas turned back and saw that his brother was laying on the ground.  
  
Legolas sprinted over to him and knelt beside him. `What's wrong with you?' he asked, still seething with anger. So his voice was harsh and unyielding.  
  
`He's blind, Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly. `I was trying to comfort him when you arrived.'  
  
Legolas didn't believe it, until he cupped Falcon's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. `Falcon...' he choked out when he saw the cataracts.  
  
Falcon reached a hand towards Legolas. `He was only trying to make me feel better, Legolas. Nothing more.'  
  
Legolas took the hand and pressed it against his face. He was surprised when Falcon traced his face with his hand. Legolas helped his younger brother off the ground and held him close. Tears trickled out of the his green eyes.  
  
Aragorn took advantage of their distraction to leave the Dream Realm, so the brothers could have some privacy.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Words Of The Heart

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! Read `Strangers' and `Out of the Forest' first if you haven't already. Elvish speech is in `'. Takes place right after the last chapter. Sorry it's so short, but the next one is going to be long!  
  
Words Of The Heart  
  
Part 5  
  
*****************  
  
In The Camp  
  
*****************  
  
Aragorn sat by himself, watching the one he loved sleep. He knew that when Legolas awoke, answers would be demanded.  
  
The half-human had not wanted to keep it a secret, but the subject had never come up.  
  
And Legolas had never asked Aragorn if he was human.  
  
So technically, Aragorn had never lied to him.  
  
But he knew that Legolas would not see it in that light.  
  
And if the situation were reversed, Aragorn did not know if he would accept that as an excuse, either.  
  
He sighed. Things were starting to get complicated now, Aragorn knew.  
  
He should have told Legolas, but had been afraid to at first. Then Aragorn had worried that Legolas would see it as a deliberate lie and would not forgive him.  
  
The half human prayed silently that Legolas would give him a chance to explain, before the one he loved let his anger cloud his judgment.  
  
So Aragorn sat there, watching his lover sleep. And part of him dreaded the moment when Legolas would awaken.  
  
******************  
  
Dream Realm  
  
******************  
  
Legolas had his arms around his blind brother, as Falcon leaned against him for support.  
  
`What happened?' Legolas asked his twin shakily. He couldn't believe that he'd even thought for a moment that Aragorn would be betray him, let alone with his own brother.  
  
`It began after I left the Dream Realm,' Falcon whispered. `The human who held me prisoner tried to... But he couldn't.' The blind elf took deep breaths, trying to remain calm. `Another one came, a wizard of some kind that I do not know. He hurt me and I... I cried. And it made him really angry, so he started using dark magic against me. I finally passed out...'  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth, seething, as he held his twin, feeling like he could protect him if Falcon stayed with him.  
  
`I woke up here, hours later, to find I was without sight...' Falcon's voice trailed off. `Aragorn... He found me and was trying to ease my pain when you came. I would never hurt you like that.'  
  
Legolas nodded instinctively, and stopped. `I know. I was jealous... I now see why humans get so possessive, my brother. They wish to make certain that their loved ones do not leave them ever.'  
  
`Love is the greatest gift of all, Legolas,' Falcon said wisely. `I knew it not with my first wife, but I know it with Melody.'  
  
Legolas maneuvered himself onto the ground, aiding his brother gently. `What was she like?' he asked curiously. He sat next to Falcon, who found a grip on his hand.  
  
`It was an arranged marriage. I loved her once, but Lyria's heart belonged to another. She was Melody's cousin; that is where Daisy got her eyes from.'  
  
`What happened to her?' Legolas questioned, sensing his brother's need to talk and forget what had happened for a while.  
  
Falcon murmured, `She died a few weeks after Daisy was born. Lyria did not care for Daisy very much, and spent most of the time with the one she loved. She was with him when the remaining minions of Sauron attacked and killed them both.'  
  
Legolas felt sympathy for Falcon. `What of Melody? How did you get to know her?'  
  
`She helped me care for Daisy, knowing what her cousin was like. I grew to care deeply for her, and was going to tell her this when Melody fell into the river and was carried away,' Falcon said quietly. `I hope that she'll marry me when this is over, blind or not.'  
  
Legolas sighed. `You don't know Melody very well if you think she would turn you down because you can't see, Falcon.'  
  
Falcon flushed slightly. `I know she's not like that, Legolas.' A sigh left his lips. The blond elf flinched as he felt his physical body being struck again.  
  
Legolas looped his arms around Falcon, in a vain effort to make him feel safe. `Aragorn and I will rescue you,' he said quietly.  
  
`You cannot come for me, Legolas. You must use the Key and take the secret before they can,' Falcon protested, though he did feel safe here, with his brother holding him. He did not want to return to awakening, for it is very peaceful without flesh. But Falcon knew that he must soon, for he did not long for death. He had to live for Melody and Daisy... and his brother. And for the life of Middle-Earth.  
  
`I will not leave you in their hands any longer, my brother. You will be freed within three days, so wait for us,' Legolas told him firmly. `I will not lose you to torture and death.'  
  
`Middle-Earth will die if I do,' Falcon whispered. `I cannot die for that reason alone. And I will live for those who need me.'  
  
Legolas said harshly, `You cannot die! You should want to live, Falcon, for yourself, not because of your obligations and love.'  
  
Falcon tried to turn his face towards Legolas's. `I do not wish to die, my brother. I want to live.'  
  
`Never lose hope,' Legolas told his younger brother firmly. `I will not let you go, and neither will Aragorn or Melody.'  
  
Falcon bowed his head in silent agreement, and the blond elves sat there for a while, content to be silent.  
  
The younger elf's calm and collected demeanor had been shattered by the loss of his sight. He'd never experienced such pain in his life. Falcon hadn't even known that people could be so cruel. He drew strength from Legolas now, needing his brother's determination and resolve to support him through this.  
  
Legolas had not seen Falcon so troubled before, and silently wished that he had been able to do something to protect his younger brother's seeming innocence. The barely older twin knew all too well that his brother had kept everything hidden inside a mask, which had been torn away from him in one action. Legolas used those at times, too.  
  
And he was determined to rescue Falcon as soon as possible.  
  
To be continued 


	7. The Fight

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! Read 'Strangers' and 'Out of the Forest' first if you haven't already. Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place an hour after the last chapter.

The Fight

Part 6

Legolas opened his eyes in the camp, and turned to face Aragorn. A frown was on his face as he looked at his lover.

'I have only two things to say to you, Aragorn. First, I am sorry for acting on my jealousy,' Legolas said neutrally.

Aragorn flinched. He knew what was coming.

'Second, why didn't you tell me the truth?'

Aragorn sighed. 'I never said I was a human, Legolas.'

'You never said you weren't, either. Do you know what it was like for me?' Legolas asked, hurt and anger in his eyes. 'I feared that I would have to lose you to time one day, for I believe I alone was Immortal. Did you even think about that?'

A wince crossed Aragorn's face. 'I was afraid to tell you at first. Elrond advised me not to tell others of my half-Elven blood, for I was ridiculed as a child for it. And then when I got to know you better, my fear grew worse.'

Legolas frowned. 'What kind of an excuse is that, Aragorn? You had plenty of time to tell me. And I'd say you got to know me very well indeed. I never hid what I was. You do not know me very well if you believed that I would look down on you for being half-Elven. Lord Elrond is half human, as well, and I have always treated him with the utmost respect that he deserves.'

'I was afraid you'd think what you do now; that I deliberately hid it from you. I didn't. I would have told you,' Aragorn said finally.

'When would you have told me? When I started noticing that you stopped growing older?' Legolas asked bitterly. 'You didn't think about how it would feel for me to continue believing that you were Mortal, when you knew full well that we would have eternity together.'

Aragorn was getting angry himself. 'Legolas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you don't have to act so self-righteous.'

Legolas narrowed his eyes. 'Is that what you think?' he asked coldly. 'This 'self-righteous' elf would relieve you of his presence, then.'

Aragorn watched as Legolas stormed over to his belongings, and easily took them. 

The blond elf threw the items back into his pack, and hoisted it onto his shoulder, before he grabbed his weapons, sheathing the daggers and his short sword. He slung his quiver over his shoulder and picked up his bow.

Legolas then walked began to walk away into the night, determined to rescue his brother on his own. He didn't care that Aragorn had all of the food and the flint. The blond archer was furious.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the arm. 'Where are you going?' he demanded.

'Somewhere else,' Legolas snapped, as he jerked his arm free. 

'You can't,' Aragorn protested.

'Enjoy your cold blankets. For I will share neither them nor words with you again, son of Isildur,' Legolas retorted. 'You betrayed my trust, and elves value that above all else. Almost anything could be forgiven, but not the breaking of trust.' The elf then disappeared into the night, leaving behind the one he loved.

Aragorn was stunned. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he watched Legolas go. The half human sighed and sank to the ground. I wish I'd told him, Aragorn thought. And now I've lost him forever.

Morning came a few hours later, and found Aragorn still sitting in the same spot.

In spite of the fact that he and Legolas were no longer together, Aragorn's sense of duty insisted that he rescue Falcon anyway. The identical twin of Legolas Greenleaf had done nothing wrong that Aragorn should leave him in the hands of his enemies. So the half elf gathered his own things up, packed them, and set off.

Legolas was wide awake, having spent most of the night crying. He'd meant to hurt Aragorn as much as he himself was hurt right now. And Legolas knew he had. Aragorn should not have kept his Elven blood a secret, he thought resentfully. It was as if his... ex lover had not trusted him with that knowledge. After Falcon was rescued and this whole Quest was over, Legolas planned on returning home… alone. But he would dearly miss Danius, for the child was one of the lights in his life. And, Legolas would miss Aragorn terribly.

The second youngest Prince of Mirkwood set off to rescue his brother again, determination and adrenaline the only thing keeping him going. He would not fail his twin. That was a grim promise, Legolas thought, as he forced himself to concentrate on his gentle brother.

**********************************

Somewhere near Isengard

**********************************

Falcon was shoved forward again, and fell once more. They no longer chained his feet, for he could not escape without sight. But his hands were bound behind his bare back. Fresh blood flowed from his numerous wounds, as he was roughly hauled to his feet and shoved again. Bruises marred his pretty face, so like Legolas's own, except for the cataracts in his once silver eyes.

"Stop falling, elf," one of the humans snapped.

"One cannot help but fall when one cannot see where one is going," Falcon replied, earning a whip lash across his back for his supposed 'insolence'.

Falcon cringed when a handful of his blond hair was grabbed and yanked hard. It was no longer smooth and neat, but tangled and dirty, with twigs and blood in it.

The unknown magician snarled, "Do you want me to teach you the value of silence?"

A brief smile crossed Falcon's face when his invisible barrier shoved the human away from him and, judging from the sound, flung him to the ground.

"Think it's funny?" the human snapped, before he drew his own whip and lashed across the blind elf's face.

Falcon said nothing this time, even when a second lash was laid over the first.

"Get moving!" the human snapped at the elf, who reluctantly did so.

The magician went to speak with the group leader. "I must return from whence I came. You should not have any trouble with this elf now," he said coldly.

"Thank you," the leader replied gratefully, sucking up to the magician.

The magician rolled his eyes and left the camp, returning to his home.

Falcon was forced to walk nearly five hours, before he was roughly shoved against a tree.

"Rest, elf, for we have much further to go than this," a human told him coldly.

Falcon slid to the ground, and pressed his bare cheek against the rough bark of the tree, taking comfort from it. The weak elf had not been near trees for days, and was grateful that he could rest against it, and breathe in its scent. An oak tree, his senses told him.

Falcon licked his dry and cracked lips, and was beyond starving. The magician had made sure of that when he'd deprived him of water and food. The blond elf had no idea that Aragorn was very close by, as the blind elf fell asleep, not meaning to. But he was so exhausted that he could not help it. And for once, Falcon did not go to the Dream Realm.

Aragorn couldn't believe his luck. He'd been following the trail for hours, until he'd come across the small group. Aragorn had seen the blond elf, with only leggings on being forced to continue walking, with his hands bound behind his back.

Unless Legolas had suddenly gone thin, this was Falcon, Aragorn knew. So he followed until he was less than a foot away, until they stopped to rest. He seethed in rage when the blind elf was brutally shoved against a tree, before Falcon sank to the ground, with his face pressed against it.

Aragorn silently crept forward, calling on the years of training he'd had in Rivendell to not be seen or heard. He made his way over to where the blind elf leaned against the tree. Upon closer inspection, Aragorn tensed. Falcon was asleep, and looked terrible. The half human drew a small dagger and cut the ropes on the elf's wrists.

'Falcon,' Aragorn whispered, trying to wake the blond elf up. But Falcon was too exhausted to speak or move, let alone wake up. So Aragorn glanced around quickly, before he lifted the sleeping elf in his arms, and stole away as quietly as he had come.

The humans didn't notice that the elf was missing, for they no longer perceived him to be much of a threat. Though the leader still wanted to have his way with the pretty Lord of the Forest. In their eyes, being blind made it impossible for the blond elf to escape.

So it came as a shock sometime later when one happened to glance over to the tree, and the elf was gone.

"Hey! He's gone!" the human shouted, sounding the alarm.

The leader snarled. "It can't be!" He stormed over to the tree, and found the cut rope there. "He couldn't have gotten far blind," the human snapped.

Legolas had just arrived, and was in a tree above them, listening. He thought that Falcon had escaped on his own, so he decided to follow the humans to find his brother. The agile elf sprang to a lower branch, as he trailed the humans.

The leader felt someone watching them. He gestured for silence, before shooting an arrow into the tree. Seconds later, Legolas leapt out of that tree, and to a lower one. He notched an arrow and killed one of the humans.

"Set the trees on fire," the leader snarled. The humans who had carried torches for the dark woods did so, not giving Legolas a chance to leap to another tree for safety. He continued firing arrows, but more humans continued to appear.

Legolas was trapped. If he jumped out of the tree, he would have to fight the humans hand to hand, and was not certain if he could beat them. However, if he stayed in the tree, he might burn to death.

The fire raced up the tree, burning its way to the top.

Legolas gritted his teeth and sprang out of the tree, before landing on the ground. In an instant, he had his short sword drawn and was ready for battle. His pack was dropped to the ground, as the nimble and fleet elf eyed each human, like a wolf inspecting his prey. 

The humans surrounded the elf.

"The Lord of the Forest!" one shouted, mistaking Legolas for his brother.

Legolas tensed.

"So this is where you ran off to? Not very smart, elf. We're going to have to teach you a lesson," the human snapped.

Aragorn heard the sounds of a battle. He glanced at the sleeping, vulnerable elf in his arms, before looking around for a safe place to hide him. His sharp Elven eyesight spotted a half-hidden cave hidden partly behind a waterfall.

Aragorn raced over, and entered the cave carefully, making sure it was safe. It was, so Aragorn laid the blind elf on the ground, before spreading out a few blankets. He then moved Falcon onto the blankets, and covered him with another.

Aragorn flinched before setting his back down. He then turned and left the cave, praying that Falcon did not awaken while he was gone. The half elf returned to where he had heard the fighting.

Legolas defended himself well as he dodged most of the blows that were sent his way. He danced through the fight, slicing and stabbing, leaving most of the humans dead behind him. The blond elf was getting tired, however. He had had a sleepless night, and

But more were still coming. Legolas drew his bow and fired more arrows at them, and was tackled from behind by the leader of the humans. He kicked the human off with his feet easily, and cut across the human's face with his sword.

Blood spurted in the wake of the knife, as the human roared in agony and anger. His rage lent him strength, as he attacked the elf again. But the graceful elf would not be taken to the ground again.

Legolas had seen the look in this human's eye, and knew that this was the one who must have tried to assault his younger brother, but had failed.

"You make a mistake, human. I am not the Lord of the Forest. I am his older brother, and if I catch you near him again, I will not hesitate to finish you," Legolas shouted at the human, who froze.

"Not him? You look just like him except…" The human peered into Legolas's eyes. "I must be an idiot. He cannot see, and could never have fought so well. And your eyes are an emerald green." The human turned away from this elf. He was not the one they sought.

"Stay away from my brother, or else!" Legolas warned in an angry voice.

The humans ignored him, and walked away. Their orders were to capture only the Lord of the Forest and hold him prisoner.

Legolas picked up his pack and left as well, briefly wondering why the humans hadn't decided to use him as a hostage to get Falcon. He shrugged a little, and walked off. Legolas hoped to find his younger brother quickly.

Aragorn found the clearing where the battle had been fought, and was stricken to see Legolas's arrows protruding from the dead humans. He also found the tracks, which told Aragorn that the humans had walked away together. But he was not certain if they took Legolas or not. Aragorn gritted his teeth, and returned to the cave where Falcon slept.

But the elf was not alone.

To be continued


	8. What Of Vengeance Wanted?

Side Note: *hands a scared Falcon on a silver platter to bitchylemonaddict* Here you go. You can borrow him for a while. Just have him back by the next chapter… *winks* And pray Aragorn doesn't mistake him for Legolas.

Notes: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ''. Sorry, no slash between A/L in this chapter; just angst and shounen ai. Wait till they make up for slash… *is glad that self is well again* Sorry it took a while. I was really sick, but am now feeling much better. Anyway, here you go with this chapter.

What Of Vengeance Wanted?

Part 7

Aragorn froze at the sight of the figure inside the cave, who knelt beside the sleeping blind elf. If he hadn't known this figure, he would have jumped them instantly.

Legolas stroked his younger brother's forehead, not taking any apparent notice of Aragorn's presence. It made his rage worse when he saw the cuts and bruises on Falcon, especially on his face. Legolas dug one of his spare shirts out of his pack, and laid it next to his twin. Presumably, they would be of a size. Legolas stood after a few moments and turned a neutral gaze on Aragorn. Then the blond elf stalked over and right past his ex lover.

Aragorn grabbed his arm. 'Where are you going?' he demanded. Legolas surprised him by breaking the grip easily with a simple twist of his arm. The elf did not reply to his question, choosing to remain silent.

A frown appeared on Aragorn's face, as he saw the burning anger and rage in Legolas's green eyes. 'Falcon needs you here, Legolas, as a brother should be.'

Legolas turned an unpleasant smile on Aragorn. 'I go to satisfy my hunger… for vengeance. I can easily find the ones who did this and make them pay. You didn't believe I would let them live after what they did to my brother, did you?'

'You can't throw your life away, Legolas!' Aragorn shouted. 'He needs you- far more than any stupid revenge. You are his brother, and your place is by his side. Not out killing humans.'

'You only say that because you are half human,' Legolas said coldly, letting his anger take control.

Aragorn grew angry at that remark. 'And you said you would not taunt me if I had told you the truth,' he mocked.

'Get out of my way! They nearly killed Falcon, and since he cannot avenge himself, I will do it for him,' Legolas said, a cold look in his eyes.

'I won't,' Aragorn snapped. 'Killing them will not undo the harm that was done to him.'

'It will make me feel better,' Legolas retorted.

'Do you want revenge for Falcon or for yourself?' Aragorn questioned harshly. 'It sounds more like you are angry because you could not protect him.'

'Don't interfere in what you do not understand, son of Arathorn!' Legolas yelled.

Aragorn glared at the elf. 'I understand plenty. You are going to run off and massacre humans, while your younger brother needs you to help him. For you are his twin, and Falcon needs you more than me.'

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn slowly, and his voice was ice-cold. 'Would you not do the same if you had a brother and he was cruelly kidnapped and tortured? I believe nothing would stop you from making those who hurt him pay. I only let them go for a while to make sure he was all right. But Falcon's tormentors will die.'

Aragorn yelled, 'By getting yourself killed?'

Legolas returned the glare and was about to say something really cruel when a soft moan cut into the argument. 

'No, brother… Do not seek revenge…' Falcon shifted in the make-shift bed, before sitting up slowly. The blind elf managed to stand, and used his hearing to find out where his brother was, by listening to the sounds of the other two breathing. Falcon moved in the general direction of where Aragorn and Legolas stood. He'd heard the sounds of the argument, which had awoken him.

Legolas was stunned. 'They hurt you, Falcon,' he pointed out. 'Just to be cruel.' He took his brother's hand as it reached out, searching for him. 'They deserve death.'

'Do not kill them,' Falcon repeated. 'I do not condone death, my brother. It would be as if I myself had killed them. They cannot help being what they are.'

Aragorn was relieved. 'And I suppose you would not kill another, Falcon?' the half-elf questioned.

Falcon shook his head. 'One of my oaths as Lord of the Forest… and a personal one. I swore not to kill after one of my foster brothers were killed. For though an enemy may be only a foe to me, he or she surely has friends and family that would miss them.'

Legolas was surprised. 'Is there anything you can do as the Lord of the Forest?' Falcon gestured for his brother to bring his ear closer, and whispered in it for a few moments.

Legolas blushed slightly. 'I see…'

'And I am provided with a small protection against unwanted physical touches,' Falcon added.

Aragorn was slightly intrigued by that. 'How does it work?'

'Grab a hold of my arm when I do not expect it,' Falcon answered. He knew it was going to be a nasty shock to Aragorn when the human did so.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, who was paying more attention to Falcon than him. The older elf felt remorse for the hurtful things he'd said. But Legolas figured that Aragorn would not forgive him. And he was still angry with his ex lover. A single tear appeared in his eyes, before the archer wiped it away.

Falcon questioned, 'Why are you both fighting? I can feel part of Legolas's feelings, but I do not understand.'

Two startled gazes went to the blind elf.

'Tis nothing to worry about,' Legolas murmured. 'A disagreement over truth is all.' He hoped that Falcon could not read the reason of why they were fighting from him.

Aragorn countered, 'A matter of a lack of trust and faith.'

The two glared at each other.

'Hidden secrets,' Legolas accused.

Aragorn snapped, 'Self-righteousness.'

Legolas retorted, 'Painful lies.'

'Arrogance,' Aragorn finally yelled.

Falcon cried, 'Stop this!'

Both turned and looked at him.

'You don't have time to argue right now. We must reach the Misty Forest before they do,' Falcon said earnestly, reminding them of their true enemies. 'And I need your help. I could never make it on my own, at least not now. You must be my eyes.'

'You're right,' Aragorn admitted. 'I'm sorry.'

Legolas nodded. 'Sorry, Falcon,' he said quietly. 'We should leave as soon as possible.' The elf was forced to put aside his feelings of vengeance, at least for a while.

Falcon took a deep breath. 'Agreed. I will keep up as best as I can.' The bruises and cuts on him were fading away, much to Legolas's surprise.

'You're healing again,' he murmured.

'Tis a gift,' Falcon whispered. 'To make up for the curse.' A fleeting, sad smile crossed his face.

Aragorn grabbed his blankets and put them back into his pack. He hoisted the pack onto his shoulders, and made his way over to the twin elves. From far away, it was nearly impossible to tell who was who. The human carried Legolas's spare shirt, as well.

Legolas took the shirt from Aragorn. 'Falcon, I'm going to help you put on my spare shirt, all right?'

Falcon nodded, and obediently stretched his arms out, as Legolas brought the blue shirt over his head. The blind elf's arms were pulled through it, finally, and it made him look better, somehow.

Legolas led Falcon outside of the cave by the hand, as Aragorn followed behind them. 

Falcon remained silent, as did Aragorn and his brother, as the three walked together for hours. Aragorn and Legolas refused to speak to each other. Legolas was busy assisting Falcon and didn't notice his ex lover looking at him wistfully.

The blind elf could tell that a serious argument had occurred between the two, and he was determined to make it right, as they stopped for a break three hours later. Each sat down, but Aragorn sat on one side of the blind elf, and Legolas on the other.

Food was offered to Falcon from his brother, which he gratefully accepted. He had a slight difficultly in eating the fruit, until Legolas wordlessly cut it into smaller pieces and handed it back.

The younger elf murmured his thanks, though he felt slightly ashamed at being seen as weak and helpless. Aragorn silently gave Falcon his water bag, for he had seen how dry and cracked the blind elf's lips were.

Falcon drank greedily, and felt the cooling liquid quenching the thirst in his parched mouth. He also spilled part of it, but no mention was made of it, for which the Lord of the Forest was grateful.

Legolas could see that his brother was getting asleep again. He looked at Aragorn, and

gestured towards where Falcon now dozed against a tree. Aragorn looked and sighed quietly.

'He needs a chance to rest, but it is not safe,' Aragorn murmured, ignoring the fight between himself and Legolas for Falcon's sake.

Legolas nodded. 'I can carry him for a while, or we could take turns. We cannot stay here to long, for his kidnappers may come back.'

'I agree.' Aragorn's grey eyes met Legolas's green ones. 'They will not have him again.'

'I will not allow it,' Legolas muttered, as he stood and made his way over to his sleeping brother. The older elf silently vowed that he would get revenge on the humans eventually, but Aragorn was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Falcon needed him now. 

The younger elf was sound asleep when his brother touched his shoulder. Fear took over the blind elf, and Legolas found himself being shoved away by an invisible barrier.

Aragorn came over, curious. He touched the barrier, and raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting,' he murmured.

'Indeed. Falcon,' Legolas said quietly, to wake the sleeping elf. 'We must continue on our journey.'

Falcon awoke and nodded. The barrier faded away, as he stood sleepily. The blind elf was half asleep, Legolas saw.

Aragorn watched as Falcon stumbled alongside of Legolas, nearly tripping several times. 'This isn't going to work,' he finally told them. 'Falcon, let Legolas carry you for a while, for you are asleep on your feet.'

Falcon looked downcast, and sighed. 'Very well, but only for a little while.' The blind elf was too weary to argue, as he was picked up and carried by his slightly older brother.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look after Falcon had fallen asleep once more, leaning his head against his twin's shoulder. They did not wish to fight in front of the vulnerable elf, who had had enough done to him for a while. The last thing he needed was to feel guilty for their fight.

'He'll be back to normal with some sleep and food,' Legolas said finally.

Aragorn nodded. 'Falcon just needs time.'

What about us, they wondered. Do we just need time, or is there no hope left?

To be continued


	9. Reflections Of The Soul

Notes: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ''. L/A slash in this chapter! Takes place about 5 hours later.

Reflections Of The Soul

Part 8

Falcon had awoken on the next break. The blind Elf sat beside a bubbling brook, listening to it as the water flowed. The sound lightened his heart, as Falcon dipped his right hand into the cool water, enjoying the feel of it on his hand, before he brought it out and touched his face.

Legolas hovered nearby protectively, which his twin could feel.

'I know you're there, Legolas,' Falcon said quietly. 'Do not worry so about me. I'm all right. You need to speak with Aragorn and resolve your conflict before we reach the Misty Forest.' His voice was calm and gentle, as Falcon touched the grass where he sat, feeling the soft, green blades.

'I do not wish to leave you alone, for it may not be safe,' Legolas replied. 'As for Aragorn… I do not think he would speak with me if I tried to talk with him.'

Falcon smiled wisely. 'You will never know unless you try, my brother.'

Legolas was tempted to do as his brother said. But he truly did not want to leave Falcon alone. He bit his lower lip.

Falcon turned and listened carefully to figure out where Legolas was standing, before he inclined his head towards his brother. 'What do you see?' he questioned gently.

'What do you mean, what do I see?' Legolas asked, not understanding.

Aragorn had returned from collecting firewood in time to hear the twin Elves speaking. He listened curiously to hear what they were saying.

'When you look at the trees and flowers, what do you see?' Falcon's hand was still running over the grass, and came across a seed pod. The blind Elf picked it up, and opened it, before he took a tiny seed into his hand.

Legolas thought for a few moments. 'I see the vivid colors in the flowers, the sprinkling of blue in the violet petals. The trees are tall and speak to me.'

Falcon smiled a little. 'But do you see the nature of it?' He held out his hand, on which the tiny seed was held. The blind Elf concentrated on his magic, which he had not been able to use for some time. He had been too worn out and distressed to use it after he became blind, but now he was quite calm and content.

Legolas gasped when the seed sprouted and grew into a small plant. A tiny bud appeared on it, until it opened into a beautiful lavender flower.

'Now go, Legolas, and speak with the one you love,' Falcon told him. 'I shall be all right.' The slighter younger twin caught Legolas's hand and placed the plant in it. 'Plant this for me, won't you?'

Legolas took a deep breath, as he took the plant. 'As you wish. But if you need help…'

'I'll call,' Falcon finished, with a smile on his face, before he turned back to the water.

Legolas slowly turned and walked away, carrying the plant. While he was still near the spring, the blond archer knelt down and carefully made a hole in the ground for the flower.

Aragorn silently approached him, and watched as Legolas tenderly planted the small plant he'd been given. A handful of water was placed on the dirt that covered its roots, before the Elf rinsed off his hands.

Legolas looked at Aragorn.

'We need to talk,' he said finally.

Aragorn nodded. 'Where can we talk that we will have privacy, but can hear if Falcon needs us?'

'Follow me,' Legolas said. He led the half Elf to a nearby grove, where they could faintly see the blind Elf.

Legolas then turned to face Aragorn.

Aragorn was looking directly at the blond Elf. He was shocked at the words that came out of Legolas's mouth.

'I need to tell you that I'm sorry. You're right; I did tell you that if you had told me the truth that I would not taunt you about it. I took my anger over what happened to Falcon on you,' the Elf said. 'But you really hurt me by not telling me that you had Elven blood.'

Aragorn opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock. 'You… apologizing?'

Hurt flashed in Legolas's eyes. 'See if I ever do again,' he muttered. 'This was stupid of me.' The Elf would have walked away, but Aragorn's hands took a hold of his shoulders.

'I meant no disrespect, Legolas. I've never heard you apologize before. I owe you one as well. You were correct in saying that I should have told you sooner,' Aragorn said seriously. 'I was afraid to tell you, because I thought you would react the way you did.'

Legolas sighed. 'Part of me has always been afraid about losing you- and Danius- someday to time itself. It hurt me, because I believed that both of you would change and I would not. And then I found out that you were an Immortal, which changes everything.'

Aragorn's hands drifted upwards and cupped the Elven face. 'I did not mean to cause you such grief, Legolas. I had forgotten what it would mean to you if you thought I was a full human.' He spoke tenderly, saying what was in his heart.

'Is it too late for us?' Legolas questioned. Longing crept into the blond elf, as he licked his lips softly.

'Only if you say it is,' Aragorn answered. He brought his face close enough to blow warm breath onto Legolas's face.

Legolas couldn't resist anymore. He pressed his lips to Aragorn's sweetly, bestowing a gentle kiss on the one he loved.

Aragorn returned the sweet kiss, and his arms fell to Legolas's deceptively thin waist. The Elf stepped closer, as his tongue entered the half Elf's warm, moist mouth hungrily.

A groan came out of Aragorn, who quickly stifled it, as he pushed his own tongue into the perfect mouth greedily. Their hands drifted to the other's clothing and quickly began removing them as silently as possible.

Love and passion were in their veins, as tunics and shirts dropped to the ground. Legolas positioned Aragorn on the ground, and covered his lover's body with his own. Their mouths were chasing each other, as Legolas traced Aragorn's bare chest with his hands, before sliding them into his breeches.

Aragorn gasped hoarsely, as Legolas teased him skillfully, with no mercy. He pleaded in gasps and moans, until the half Elf could stand it no longer and came. Aragorn then pinned the Elf below him, and gave him the same exquisite treatment that he had received.

A tiny whimper came from Legolas, as his desire was released. The two began kissing more urgently now. Aragorn removed the leggings that his lover wore, while Legolas pulled off his breeches.

The two made love tenderly, uttering the softest of cries so that they did not alarm the nearby Elf.

Falcon smiled, as he sat where he had been before the two had left. It was an enigmatic smile, as the blind Elf felt his brother's emotions suddenly shift. Sometimes, being a twin had its downsides, for Falcon could feel what Legolas was feeling. He dampened down their rapport, to give the two the privacy they deserved.

Falcon knew that they would reach the Misty Forest in a matter of days. He was glad that Aragorn and Legolas had made up, for he knew that his brother had been upset over the fight. The blind Elf sighed.

As Falcon heard the muffled cries of pleasure coming from where Aragorn and Legolas had gone, a single tear ran down his face.

He missed Melody and Daisy so much that it hurt. The knowledge that he might never get to see either of them again saddened Falcon. He knew of only one way that he could regain his sight, and it was very dangerous. It if killed him, it would kill Middle Earth.

Falcon had not told his brother this, for he knew that Legolas would try to dissuade him from using it. The Lord of the Forest wanted to see again, but could not risk everything because of his desire.

It was an ancient spell, which could grant the caster one wish, but the caster had to be pure of heart. If the caster was not pure, it meant instant death.

And Falcon was not certain if he was pure or not.

To be continued


	10. Illusions

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place shortly after the last chapter. Sorry, I know there isn't any A/L slash in this chapter! I promise more when they reach the Misty Forest in one or two more chapters.

Illusions

Part 9

A small group of humans were galloping, on their way to a nearby town with six spare horses, when they came across a strange sight. A very slender, blond-haired figure sat beside a splashing brook. The clothes were faded and torn slightly, and made of a material unknown to them. The remaining fading bruises stood out on pale skin.

"An Elf?" one questioned.

The leader frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. We'd better speak with him," he muttered. "You there!"

Falcon was drawn out of his thoughts by the sounds of a human talking to him. He turned slightly, and tried to judge from where the sound was coming from.

"Yes?" the blind Elf inquired calmly.

"You are an Elf, then, judging from your ears," the leader murmured. "What is one of your kind doing out here alone?"

Falcon smiled. "I'm not alone. My brother and his friend are near."

The leader was angry because the Elf would not look at him. "Is it your intention to show me disrespect?" He gestured, as the small group of humans dismounted.

"What do you mean?" the blind Elf questioned, slightly puzzled. Two humans walked over and roughly pulled him to his feet.

A few seconds later, they were flung off and landed on the ground, thanks to the protective shield the Lord of the Forest had.

"Do not take liberties with my men," the leader of the humans snarled.

Falcon sighed. "I do not know how I offended you, but please do not grab a hold of me."

Legolas felt a stirring in him, an urgency to return to where he had left his younger twin.

'Aragorn, something's wrong. We need to return to Falcon,' he murmured. The blond archer began dressing quickly.

Aragorn nodded and did the same. He didn't ask how Legolas knew that something was wrong. It was probably Falcon's doing, the half Elf thought.

The two dressed quickly, and then began heading back to where the blind Elf had been sitting. A frown crossed Legolas's face when he saw a group of humans surrounding his younger twin. Two were holding him again. Falcon was dampening down his protection, for he did not want to accidentally start a fight.

One of the older humans there frowned suddenly, and made his way forward, until he could peer into the Elf's eyes. Compassion instantly entered his eyes, as he took the pale and thin Elven face in his hands.

"Release him," the human said loudly. "He meant not offense to you, my lord, but if you look carefully, you will that he cannot see. That is why he did not look at you when you spoke to him."

The leader drew closer and saw the cataracts in the lone Elf's eyes. "A blind Elf?" he mused. He felt a touch of sympathy, for everyone knew that Elves enjoyed the splendor of the trees. "Tis not safe for a lone Elf these days, albeit a blind one. We should not leave him here alone."

"I am not alone," Falcon gently told him. "My brother is nearby, as I said."

Legolas and Aragorn reached the group quickly, and pushed their way through. Anger flashed in the blond archer's green eyes at the humans who still gripped his brother.

The humans were ordered to let go by their leader, who watched the other Elf and… a human stand in front of the blind Elf. It was surprising to see a human with an Elf, but the world was full of surprises today.

The leader thought for a few moments. The two Elves looked exactly alike nearly, save for how thin the blind Elf was, and his blindness. "He's your twin, isn't he?"

"Indeed. Why were your men holding him?" Legolas asked neutrally, biting back his anger, for he did not want to upset Falcon more.

"It was a simple misunderstanding. I did not realize that your brother could not see," the human explained. His gaze softened a bit when he saw the slight fear on the blind Elf's face. "I meant no harm, but I believed he was alone. It is not safe for anyone to be alone anymore, especially when the person is blind."

Aragorn put a reassuring hand on Falcon's shoulder. 'He didn't mean for it to sound like that, Falcon,' he said gently in Elvish. He saw the hurt and fear on the blind Elf's face.

Falcon nodded slowly. 'I am not helpless because I cannot see, Aragorn. I must overcome it, not be treated like a child.'

"What kind of talk is that?" the human leader questioned.

"Elvish," Aragorn said.

The leader frowned slightly. "What is a human doing with Elves? No offense meant, but most humans and Elves do not get along."

Legolas said, "We are on a quest to see my brother home." He didn't want Falcon to stay permanently in the place where he'd grown up, for he wanted the chance to get to know his brother better.

Falcon shifted, and a yawn escaped from him. He'd somehow grown tired again, after doing little more than using some magic. A second yawn followed the first.

The humans looked at the sleepy Elf curiously. 

Legolas turned to his brother, and sighed. 'You're tired again, aren't you,' he stated.

Falcon nodded. 'The magic I used earlier took more out of me than I thought.'

The group of humans exchanged a look, before nodding slowly.

"Look, if it would help you out, we could let you have two of our horses," the human leader said finally. "He looks like he can barely stand," he muttered, gesturing to the blind Elf.

An expression of surprise crossed over Legolas and Aragorn's faces.

"That would help, for we have days left on our journey," Legolas said gratefully.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "It would be very generous of you."

Falcon felt reproach at himself for being so tired again. The spell should not have taken so much out of him, he thought. His outspokenness had been severed when he'd lost his eyesight and it seemed to Falcon that he was losing himself.

Where was the calm and stoic Lord of the Forest who had refused to meet the demands of his tormentors? The strong, reliable Elf who had not depended on others to protect him was gone now. In his place stood a blind Elf, who took comfort from the support of others, when he had rarely done so in the past. Falcon could not help being afraid, for he'd gone through more pain in his one time as a prisoner than he had in his entire life.

Legolas glanced at his brother, and saw an unhappy look on his face. The blond archer wondered what was making the blind Elf upset, and decided to speak of it with him later. Now was not the time, for they had to get moving again.

Aragorn saw the pained expression as well, but said nothing, for now. He felt that Falcon would mention what troubled him sooner or later. The half Elf thought that part of it might be because Legolas fussed over his twin like he was a child. It was natural, Aragorn supposed, for he had done the same unintentionally.

A chestnut-colored horse, and a gray one were given to the group of three. The humans then bid them farewell and rode off as fast as they had come.

Falcon sighed, saddened.

'What troubles you?' Aragorn questioned.

'Nothing…' the blind Elf said quietly. His thoughts betrayed him, however, as he tried to make his way over to the horses. He had his hands out in front of him, listening carefully. He was distracted, and did not note where the sounds of the horses whickering came from.

When Legolas saw that Falcon was heading in the wrong direction, he automatically reached out and took his brother's hand. The blond archer led him to the horses, and pain twinged in Falcon for the action.

'Here,' Legolas told him.

Then Falcon felt guilty. Legolas was only trying to help him, after all. 'Thanks…'

Legolas chose to ride the gray horse with his brother, because Falcon could not lead a horse when he did not know where to go. His brother knew where his home was, but could not see to distinguish the road.

The blond archer mounted, and Aragorn silently lifted Falcon and placed him behind his brother.

The blind Elf murmured his thanks, before he took a secure hold on Legolas.

Aragorn mounted as well, and led the way, as the three began riding towards the entrance to the Misty Forest. With horses, they would reach it in two days, counting this day.

Falcon gasped, as a thought occurred to him. 'Legolas, do you have my necklace on you?'

The blond archer nodded. 'Melody pointed it out to me, shortly before Aragorn and I left to help you. I'll give it back to you when we stop on the next break.'

Falcon was relieved at Legolas's words. The Key to the secret room was in his necklace, and the Lord of the Forest was glad that his brother had picked it up. The blind Elf relaxed, and managed to drift into sleep, as he held onto his brother tightly.

Falcon knew that he needed rest before they reached his home. For the secret treasure that he guarded would take most of his magic to control. But what do with the item once it was removed? It was too dangerous in the wrong hands.

That question plagued the blind Elf as he slept.

To be continued


	11. Arrival

Side Note: Here, bitchylemonaddict. *hands Falcon over again* But do have him back again for the next chapter. By the way, if anyone wants to use my original characters, they're welcome to. I've had a couple of inquiries. It's ok; just tell me first.

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a day and a half after the last chapter. Anyone want me to write another sequel to this, taking place during LOTR? Just curious.

Arrival

Part 10

Falcon now rode in front of his brother, who held him securely, as they finally reached the borders of the Misty Forest. His leaf-shaped necklace was around his neck once more, flashing in the light of the sun.

Legolas and Aragorn could see where the forest's name was derived, for mist swirled around it, cool and moist on the faces. Only Falcon seemed unaffected by it, for he was used to it.

The group rode into the forest, as the blind elf carefully explained where the traps where, using his memories to aid him.

'We will probably be stopped by a patrol,' the Lord of the Forest told them. 'If we are, only I will speak. It would be an insult if one of you spoke.'

'Why?' Aragorn questioned.

Falcon sighed. 'Tis one of the rules. I am the Lord here, and even I do not understand all of the rules. Please do as I say, for we do not need more trouble. My former captors are probably on their way here.'

Legolas nodded. 'Agreed. You know this land best, Falcon.'

Aragorn and Legolas urged the horses onward, and were surprised when the mist seemed to hover around them, instead of hindering their journey.

Falcon sensed their surprise. 'I did tell you I am the Lord here,' he reminded them. 'It will never bar my way. But if you were alone, it may or may not have. Legolas is my twin, after all.'

Legolas grinned. 'The mist might have mistaken me for you?'

A gentle laugh escaped from the blind elf. 'Perhaps,' he murmured.

Aragorn was amused as well. He jested, 'When did mist suddenly get eyes?'

'When strangers enter,' a neutral voice answered.

Aragorn and Legolas tensed at the sight of a small Elven force blocking their way. Falcon inclined his head, for he, of course, could not see them.

'Who are you, and who do you give your allegiance to? If you swear it to us and our leader, you are welcome. If not, depart and return from whence you came,' one of the younger, more arrogant Elves boasted.

'If you desire peace, pretender, then return to your home. But I am the true and rightful Lord, and it is **you** who must swear allegiance to **me**,' Falcon announced regally, an inner strength in his calm voice.

Legolas was surprised at how majestic his brother suddenly looked. His head was higher, and a strange light seemed to shimmer around him as he spoke.

The other Elves frowned and strode over, to get a closer look of the blind Elf.

'Lord Falcon?' the eldest questioned, stunned by the sight of the cataracts.

'Tis I, along with my brother and his friend. I know this has come as somewhat of a shock to you, but I shall explain all later. For now, we need to reach the castle,' Falcon told them all.

The necklace around his neck was the proof of his claim, at least to the older Elves. They bowed to the blind Elf, and gestured for the group to continue.

Aragorn and Legolas remained silent, as Falcon had bid. They rode silently, followed by the Elven guards.

The Elven youth that had been boastful was shooting glares at the blind Elf, until Legolas finally turned and glared back. He'd felt the glares being shot at his brother. The younger Elf made a face, and Aragorn shot him a warning look at the face made at his lover. The half Elf had turned when Legolas had. One of their escorts saw the face that the youth was making and looked at him as well, raising an eyebrow slightly. The young Elf finally looked away sullenly.

Falcon had known that he was being watched, but had made no mention of it. He was anxious to reach his home and make certain that **it** was safe. Legolas and Aragorn gasped as they finally broke through the trees.

Several fragile looking dome-shaped structures, made of what appeared to be crystal, loomed before them. Their color was mostly white, but some were pale blue or pale yellow. They looked like they would shatter with just one touch. The largest was the palace, which was a silvery color. That was what the travelers were heading for.

Numerous Elves, that had many different hair-colors  were going about their day, gathering food, making weapons; anything that needed to be done.

Legolas gazed at a group of children who were playing a game, using their magic to move rocks around. So it wasn't just his brother and Melody who possessed magic, the blond archer thought. As he looked around, he saw that quite a few were using their abilities, on the plants and few trees.

Aragorn was astounded by the different hair colors. Very few were blond, like Legolas and Falcon, but there were quite a few dark-haired Elves. Red hair seemed to be common as well, but none had the exact flaming shade of red that Melody possessed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the strangers who approached. Silence fell over them, as they waited for an explanation from the patrol as to why outsiders had been permitted to enter their haven. Numerous eyes watched the group which was flanked by the guards.

This was a small, shy, secretive group of Elves, who rarely ventured outside of their home. Visitors were unheard of, for none save the Elves who lived here knew of this place, except for the ones that were after the secret their Lord had hidden. Everything that they needed, they either made themselves or went without it. 

The eldest guard strode forward. 'Our Lord has returned, along with some friends,' he said, in a clear voice that echoed through the clearing.

A murmur went through the gathered Elves. Disbelief and confusion were the main emotions present, for none that went 'outside' ever returned.

'My people, I know that you doubt me, but I am the rightful ruler here. I did not mean to stay away so long, but it was for a good reason.' Falcon spoke wisely, calming their fears. 'One of our own, whom we believed dead, is alive. Melody lives, and the one who saved her is my twin brother, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.'

More murmurs went through the Elves.

An older, red-haired Elf stepped forward. 'My daughter is alive?' he questioned.

Falcon nodded. 'She could not return with me, for she was injured. I am going back to fetch her as soon as my task is finished.'

Nods of approval met those words.

Legolas was glad that Falcon would be leaving again and returning to Rivendell, at least for a short time.

'I shall explain everything when this is over. For now, I ask you to trust me, as you always have,' the Lord of the Forest told them.

More nods were the answer. The Elves turned back to their tasks, and the group continued once more, and finally reached the castle.

Legolas dismounted and assisted his brother, who thanked him. Aragorn smoothly slipped to the ground and walked over.

'You are a very wise ruler,' the half Elf told the blind Elf.

Falcon nodded slowly. 'Before we enter the secret room, we need to bathe and change clothes. None enter the room without doing so, for it is kept pure and untainted.'

'All right,' Legolas murmured. 'Which way?'

'I must speak to the Council of Elders first, but I will have someone escort you both to my bathing room, and bring you some clean clothes. It will give you some privacy to be alone.' The blind Elf gestured to a servant, and made his request. The servant nodded and led Aragorn and Legolas away.

Legolas was surprised that his brother did not have to order things to be done. A simple request was what he used, and it had been answered favorably. Aragorn was not surprised, for Falcon did have dignity and nobility, which showed through. His thoughts drifted to other things when they entered the large bathing room.

A large bath had been prepared, with towels, soap, shampoo, and even massaging oil nearby. Steam rose off of the warm water, which filled the tub nearly to the top. It was almost deep enough to swim in. Flowers hung in baskets from the ceiling, giving off the sweet smell of roses. The floor was bare, but smooth to the touch.

The walls had the same crystal-like look to them that had been present outside, and it shone like spun glass. Legolas wanted to run his hand over it, but was afraid of breaking it.

The servant left long enough to fetch some clean clothes, and set the two piles down next to the bath. He bowed and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Aragorn and Legolas turned to each other, a smile on their faces. Each walked over to the bath, and quietly removed their clothes, before entering the hot bath. It was a very pleasant experience, indeed, as the warm water soothed away aches and pains, both physical and mental.

Legolas sank up to his chin in the water, feeling his face get flushed from its warmth. He shot a look over at Aragorn, and realized that the half Elf was laughing at him.

'What, pray tell, is so funny?' Legolas demanded, as he titled his head back. He brought a hand up and quickly undid his braids.

Aragorn grinned. 'You were moaning,' he informed his lover. 'Should I be jealous?'

Legolas was embarrassed at those words. 'I simply enjoy bathing,' he muttered, with a challenge in his green eyes, as he looked at his lover.

Aragorn ducked under the water, and made his way over to Legolas. He grabbed the blond Elf by the waist, and yanked him under.

'Hey!' was all that Legolas had time to say in protest, before water entered his mouth and choked him. When he reached the surface, Legolas sputtered and coughed. 'Not funny, Aragorn!' he choked out. The blond Elf scowled at Aragorn, before doing something unexpected.

To be continued


	12. The Meeting

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Elvish speech is in ''. Sorry for the delay! Still not certain if I'm going to write another sequel to this series. A/L lemon warning!

The Meeting

Part 11

Legolas splashed Aragorn directly in the face with the water. The blond Elf couldn't choke back his laughter at the angry look on his lover's face, which made Aragorn scowl at him even more.

Hands grabbed Legolas by his bare waist and pulled him towards the half Elf. Laughing, Legolas easily twisted out of the grip, and sent more water flying at Aragorn, who retaliated instantly, drenching Legolas completely.

Legolas brought back his hand and splashed Aragorn again, and wound up being tackled, which sent him underwater again. The archer hooked Aragorn's left foot with his own and the half Elf slipped underwater. The two came up, grinning wickedly at each other. They continued their water fight, until both guiltily noticed the amount of water on the floor of the bathing room.

'Oops,' Legolas whispered. He looked at Aragorn, who had a wince on his face.

Aragorn murmured, 'I don't think your brother is going to like this, dear one. We've made quite a mess in here.'

Legolas said, 'I agree. We should bathe and try to clean it up before he finds out.'

Aragorn smirked and made his way over to the side, where he grabbed the soap. He then snuck up on Legolas, who was relaxing in the water again, using the opposite side to brace his chin on his folded arms. The half Elf dipped the soap into the water, and worked up a good lather, before he began cleaning the blond Elf's back.

'That feels good,' Legolas said, sighing in pleasure.

'If I bathe you, you have to bathe me,' Aragorn told his lover.

Legolas eagerly nodded, enjoying the hands that skillfully worked on his back, before making their way down. A gasp echoed, and Aragorn smiled at the sound, as he finished what he was doing, and cleaned off the slim, pale legs of the one he loved. He then paused long enough to wet the soap and make more lather.

A moan left Legolas and he turned to face Aragorn. Coarse, gentle hands began rubbing the lather into the well-sculpted ivory chest, before moving to the slender arms, and down to the deceptively small waist.

Legolas found this very erotic, as did Aragorn. Heat was in the gazes that they sent each other, while the hands drifted lower, slowly and deliberately. After a few minutes of teasing the Elf, Aragorn reluctantly brought his hands up and cleaned off his lover's face.

Legolas then took the soap from Aragorn, wet it, and went to work. His nimble and deft fingers carefully cleaned off the half Elf, while managing to loosen up the tension that Aragorn had been feeling. He started at the muscular chest, cleaned it, and then turned Aragorn and did the same to his back.

Aragorn's gaze was primarily on Legolas, as the beautiful Elf cleaned his entire body, purposefully lingering at some places longer, before cleaning off the half Elf's face. The whiskers tickled the pale, slender hands.

'Time to clean your hair,' Legolas teased slightly, as he went to get the shampoo. Aragorn followed right behind him, noting the way Legolas' wet hair was now in little ringlets. He watched the Elf open the jar and take a generous amount of shampoo into his hands, before Legolas returned to him. He bade Aragorn to kneel down so that his hair could get cleaned.

Aragorn did so, ducking his head under the water for a few moments, and then felt Legolas' hands begin working the shampoo into his hair. It was very sensual for Aragorn, feeling those deft fingers cleaning every inch of his hair, leaving no dirt or grime anywhere. It tingled, as though it were soaking into his skin.

Legolas murmured, 'You can rinse now, Aragorn. And please lower your moans.'

Aragorn flushed hotly. 'I was not moaning!' he argued, knowing that he had been.

'Yes, you were. Should I be jealous?' the blond beauty questioned, a dancing light in his emerald-green eyes.

Aragorn rinsed his hair and chose not to comment on what Legolas had just said. He silently grabbed the shampoo from the shore and began applying it to Legolas' hair. He pressed firmly, but not too hard, as he carefully removed every trace of sweat, grime, and dirt. Legolas let out a ragged groan, and leaned against Aragorn, who was hard-pressed not to take the Elf right here and now. But better to wait until… He smiled slyly, knowing what he was waiting for.

Legolas was disappointed when Aragorn finished cleaning his hair. It had felt so good, and he wanted more… Much more. His green eyes met his lover's grey eyes. Aragorn silently left the spacious tub and grabbed some of the drying cloths, tossing a few to Legolas. The blond Elf was confused, but followed, and patted himself dry, as Aragorn was doing. 

Aragorn finished drying himself first, so he spread a couple of cloths onto the floor. He placed the massaging oil right next to them, and looked over at Legolas. It was time.

Legolas was surprised when Aragorn walked over to him and took the drying cloths from him, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. The Elf was not embarrassed, though, because Aragorn had seen him without his clothes before. He sent a puzzled glance at Aragorn, who produced two long strips of thin cloth.

When Aragorn placed one over his eyes, Legolas frowned. 'What are you doing?' he questioned, slightly nervous. He could not see a thing and gasped as his hands were tied behind his back. 'Aragorn…'

'Trust me,' Aragorn whispered seductively. He scooped the nude, squirming Elf into his arms, and carried him over to the makeshift-bed that was ready.

Legolas had never been like this before; completely at the mercy of another. He was afraid, but Aragorn had told him to 'trust him'. 'I do trust you,' he whispered back. The lack of sight was frightening for an Elf, and it gave Legolas a clearer understanding of how Falcon must feel.

Aragorn lay Legolas onto the cloths, on his back. The half Elf placed the bound wrists above Legolas' head, and grabbed the massaging oil, quickly uncorking it. He rubbed a large amount in his hands, and began slowly massaging his lover with the oil, never missing a spot.

Legolas arched towards Aragorn at the seductive touches on his skin, feeling the oil being placed on his bare skin. 'A-Aragorn…' Legolas moaned, struggling to free his hands.

'Not yet,' the half Elf whispered. He gently turned the blond beauty over and began massaging oil onto his back, nearly driving Legolas insane.

The Elven Prince had never experienced this utter loss of control before, unable to see or move his hands. He whimpered, and felt himself being turned onto his side. A gentle kiss was placed onto his lips, a magical, sweet kiss, that dazed the temporarily senses-deprived Elf. They kept kissing, which silenced Legolas' cries, until the archer begged for Aragorn to take him.

Aragorn eagerly took Legolas into his arms, teasing him and bringing him close to release, before he began using the massage oil on himself, coating his arousal.

The two made love slowly, with Aragorn reassuring Legolas the entire time with gentle kisses and soft Elvish words, for his lover was uncertain without being able to see or touch.

When they were both spent, Aragorn removed the blindfold and the cloth around Legolas' hands. He was worried that he had hurt the beautiful Elf, but a wordless smile reassured him.

Legolas teased Aragorn with his mouth, slipping his tongue into his lover's for a few minutes. 'I'll have to try that on you,' he murmured. He was a little sore, but felt little pain, as he caressed the face of the one he loved.

A knock sounded at the door.

The two lovers gasped, before realizing just how much time they had spent in here. They quickly raced over to the two piles of clothes and began dressing frantically.

'Just a minute,' Legolas called, as he pulled on the white shirt, green tunic, and tan leggings that had been laid out for him. He knew that these had to be Falcon's garments, for they fit him perfectly. He strapped on his short sword and grabbed his bow and quiver.

Aragorn tugged his blue shirt and dark breeches on, before he managed to get on his brown tunic, and quickly put his sword-belt on. 'Come in,' he said, as soon as he saw that Legolas was dressed.

The door opened, and Falcon entered the room. It was obvious that he had already bathed, for water dripped from his un-brushed golden hair. The blind Elf wore a one-piece, pale blue dressing gown, which hung below his knees. It made him look much younger than he was, as he carried a few items in his hands.

'I thought you might need-' The young lord's voice was cut off by a shrill female voice, and Falcon bit back a sigh.

'Let **me** take care of you, Lord Falcon,' the voice simpered. A scantily-clad Elf entered the room and pressed herself against him seductively.

Legolas and Aragorn saw the flash of irritation across Falcon's face and tried not to laugh. Both knew that Legolas' brother was interested in Melody alone, so this was slightly amusing to them. They wondered how long Falcon would keep his temper in check.

Falcon forced himself to be polite. 'I have no need for assistance,' he said, in his gentle voice.

'But you're blind! How can you do anything for yourself?' she protested.

Legolas frowned, for he saw the wince on his brother's face from that statement. 'I will help my brother,' he told the protesting female Elf. He walked over and placed a hand on Falcon's shoulder.

'But…' She sounded disappointed, until she gazed at Legolas with new interest, for the twins did look exactly alike. 'Maybe I could help you?' she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

Aragorn firmly said, 'I think both Legolas and myself should be able to see to his needs. If you would excuse us,' he said pointedly.

A heavy sigh sounded, before the female Elf stalked away glumly, vowing to try again later. She knew where her lord's room was, and he needed her, she rationalized. Rwaltur decided to visit him later, when the other two weren't around. She had plans for him, which he did not agree with. 

Falcon shuddered. 'Is she gone?' he whispered.

'Yes,' Legolas whispered back, before he laughed a little.

'What's so funny?' Falcon demanded, not seeing anything humorous about the situation.

Aragorn teased, 'I think she likes you.'

Falcon turned pale and vehemently shook his head, plastering his wet, blond hair against his face. 'Rwaltur doesn't like **me**; she likes my title. Melody likes me for who **I** am, not because I rule here or any other reason.'

Legolas grinned. 'What were you saying before she interrupted?'

'Here,' Falcon said, holding out a brush and two cloaks. One was a dark grey, and the other was dark green. 'I forgot to have these brought to you.'

'Thanks,' Aragorn said, taking the dark grey cloak, and the hairbrush. Legolas took the dark green one, which complimented his eyes. 

He started when Aragorn began brushing his hair, before Legolas relaxed and stood there calmly. 'Would you like me to brush your hair, Falcon?' he questioned.

'Better you than **her**,' Falcon said, with a slight smile on his face. 'I would appreciate it, for it is very hard to brush your own hair when you cannot see what you are doing.' A sigh escaped from him.

Aragorn asked, 'What's wrong?' He continued brushing, as he looked at the blind Elf.

Falcon murmured, 'The Elders wish us to wait until tomorrow to enter the secret room. I myself do not see the reason for the delay, but I do not wish to confront them. I could overrule them, but the effects of that would last for over a millennia and would cause an argument among my people.'

'Then we should wait,' Legolas told him. 'Those who seek you would not dare to enter this place… would they?'

'I don't know,' Falcon replied honestly. 'My people are gentle and weaponless, save for those who do patrols. A confrontation here could be disastrous. There has never been a fight here before because this place is isolated from outsiders. You two were the first to come.'

Aragorn winced. 'A fight here would be bad.'

Legolas murmured, 'Perhaps they will not come.' Though he knew it was a vain hope. Falcon's enemies had dared to enter Rivendell to kidnap him, after all. He frowned suddenly. 'There is one question I have. How did they know where you were when you left to come to Rivendell?'

Falcon frowned thoughtfully. 'I never found out how they knew; they never discussed it.'

Aragorn finally finished brushing Legolas' hair. He had taken a long time, for he enjoyed the silky feel of the golden strands on his hands. The half Elf gave the brush to Legolas, who began running it through his brother's hair.

'Anyhow,' Falcon said, trying to stifle a yawn, 'it is getting dark outside. We should get some sleep. In the morning, we can eat and then enter the secret room.'

'Where will we sleep?' Legolas inquired, speaking himself and Aragorn. He yawned slightly, feeling fatigue creeping up on him.

A second yawn followed the first. 'I'll show you to the guest room,' Falcon told them.

Legolas was about to ask, 'But how will you know the way?' when Aragorn shook his head. The blond Elf nodded.

Aragorn was getting tired as well. After Legolas had finished brushing Falcon's hair, the blind Elf urged them to follow him, for he could hear their yawns.

The crystalline walls seemed to shimmer and sparkle, as the three headed down the hallway. Falcon was letting his memories guide him, and paused at a door, feeling it for the handle. He opened it, and led Legolas and Aragorn into a charming room.

The bare, smooth floor felt good to their bare feet, as Aragorn and Legolas entered and gazed around the room. A large bed was pressed against the right corner of the room, and silvery tapestries hung down the walls, with a familiar design on them. Legolas' eyes flew to the leaf-shaped necklace around his brother's neck. It matched the design perfectly.

Candles lit up the room, making it smell similar to fresh roses, and small, young plants were in little containers, spread all over the place. An adjacent door led to a balcony, which over-looked the entire small, Elven kingdom. Pastel colors glinted on the walls, and the colors changed, depending on how the light struck it.

'This should be quite comfortable,' Falcon said. 'If you need anything, simply ask. And do try to keep the noise down,' he teased lightly.

Both Legolas and Aragorn flushed at that statement.

'Rest well,' the young lord told them, as he left the room. The robe he wore swished around his ankles, brushing them gently.

The two lovers bid him farewell, and closed the door behind him. They were still blushing.

Legolas yawned deeply, and stumbled towards the bed. 'I'm tired,' he informed Aragorn.

'Me, too,' Aragorn replied. Though he was not as tired as his lover.

It didn't take them long to remove their shirts, tunics, and weapons, climb into bed, and into each other's arms. The soft, feathery blankets were pulled over them by Aragorn, as the two cuddled together and easily went to sleep, after sharing a few kisses and touches.

A mere five hours later, Aragorn awoke to the sound of someone running down the hall. He swiftly and silently left the bed, not disturbing Legolas, as he went over to the door and opened it, before he stepped into the hallway.

A blond-haired figure backed into him and Aragorn was surprised to see that it was Falcon, for he recognized the blue robe. The half Elf then heard the same female voice that he had heard earlier calling out the blind Elf's name as she approached, so Aragorn clapped a hand over Falcon's mouth, and used his other arm to pull the lord into the room, closing the door behind them.

Falcon gasped, for he did not know who was holding his mouth shut. He concentrated with his remaining senses, and was relieved to learn that it was Aragorn. Both remained silent, as Rwaltur ran down the hallway, looking for the lord.

Aragorn released the Elf, who gratefully thanked him, before yawning again.

'What happened?' Aragorn inquired.

'She broke into my room,' Falcon muttered, as he yawned again. 'And tried to…' He made a face. 'I did tell her I wasn't interested.'

Aragorn was very amused. 'Guess she's persistent, hmm?'

Falcon nodded. 'After Daisy's mother died, Rwaltur tried to get me to marry her. I already cared for Melody, however, so I told her no. She's still after me, however.' He was so tired that he stumbled as he turned to face Aragorn.

Aragorn laughed quietly. He caught the blind Elf when he swayed slightly, half asleep. 'Maybe you should sleep in here tonight. I doubt she'll think to look in here for you, Falcon.'

No answer came, so the half Elf knew that Falcon was already asleep. He shook his head, grinning slightly, as he carried the lord over to the bed and placed him next to his brother, covering them both with a blanket. 

Aragorn woke up fully, when he heard Rwaltur shrieking in fury when she couldn't find Falcon. The half Elf sat in a chair next to the bed, watching the twins sleeping. Legolas stirred slightly, bringing his right hand above his head, and the other across his chest. Next to him, Falcon's right hand was across his chest, with the other above his head. Their mouths were both slightly open as they slept, looking identical.

It was a rather charming sight, Aragorn mused, as he decided to watch over the two for the rest of the night, in case Rwaltur did try to find Falcon. Though he did regret not being able to hold his lover any more tonight.

As Falcon murmured, 'Melody…' and Legolas whispered, 'Aragorn…', they both turned onto their right sides at the same time.

Aragorn grinned. This was going to be amusing to watch, he thought. And there would be plenty to tease them about tomorrow.

To be continued


	13. Morning

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Elvish speech is in ''. A/L slash! Takes place early in the morning! Falcon's thoughts are marked with ~~. Does anyone want a sequel?

Morning

Part 12

Aragorn had been watching the twins sleeping for several hours. They'd both been speaking in their sleep, saying quite a few things that Aragorn could tease them about. He peered at the two blond Elves, who were both now laying on their stomachs, with theirs hands curled at their sides.

The half Elf sighed, and knew that he ought to wake them up. But they looked so cute sleeping like that, it made Aragorn loathe to do so.

He sighed and cleared his throat loudly.

Legolas and Falcon both muttered something, before stirring a little.

Aragorn cleared his throat for a second time.

Identical hands flung out, and both twins smacked the other on the head without meaning to.

'Ow…' Falcon muttered.

Legolas muttered, 'Why did you hit me, Aragorn?'

Falcon yawned slightly, and managed to poke his brother. 'I'm not Aragorn.'

'Yes, you are,' Legolas protested, for he was not looking at the figure he was talking to.

Aragorn bit back his laughter, and silently watched the exchange.

Falcon was stunned when his brother's hand caught his. 'Uh…Legolas, wake up!' he said, poking his twin again, as his other hand was brought to Legolas' face.

Legolas' eyes shifted to normal. 'What?' he asked, yawning slightly. He then realized what he was doing and dropped the hand. 'Sorry,' he said, blushing a little. 'I thought you were Aragorn.'

Both twins yawned again at the same time, and stretched slightly.

'I noticed,' his brother answered. 'I believe that he is watching us right now. I can feel eyes staring at us.'

Legolas glanced around, until he spotted Aragorn grinning slightly.

'Did you both sleep good?' Aragorn questioned, for he was going to tease them both later.

Legolas and Falcon both nodded.

'Thanks, Aragorn,' Falcon said, yawning again. The blind Elf rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

Legolas was currently doing the same. 'Why are you thanking him?' he inquired. 'And how did you get in here?'

Aragorn laughed. 'Remember the girl from earlier, Legolas? She broke into his room.'

It was Falcon's turn to blush. 'I did order her to get out, but she wouldn't listen. So I ran.'

Legolas smiled in amusement. 'And Aragorn found you running?'

'Mmm-hmm,' Falcon answered.

'He fell asleep mid-sentence,' Aragorn said, grinning more. 'So I put him next to you.'

Legolas and Falcon both had a sinking feeling at the amusement in the half Elf's voice.

'What's so funny?' they questioned at the same time, sounding like echoes of each other.

' 'Melody…' ' Aragorn teased, as he quoted some of what the twins had said last night in their sleep. ' 'Aragorn…' '

Both blond Elves turned red. Legolas was speechless, as was Falcon.

Aragorn smirked, seeing their reactions. He quoted a few more things, turning the twins crimson.

Legolas grabbed a pillow and flung it at Aragorn's head, where it bounced off onto the floor. The half Elf smiled in challenge and stood, before diving on top of his lover and pinning him to the bed. Nimble fingers soon had Legolas laughing, as he struggled to stop the laughs that erupted from him.

Falcon decided to go get breakfast ready, so he carefully tried to feel his way to the side of the bed. A rough hand grabbed his wrist. A puzzled look appeared on the blind Elf's face, as he frowned slightly, keeping his protection from feeling the one who held his arm from being flung across the room.

Aragorn questioned, 'Where are you going?' His other hand kept Legolas at bay, and laughing.

'I was going to go have some food prepared,' Falcon told him calmly. 'Once we eat- and I change, of course, I will take you to the room.'

'Ok,' Aragorn replied, as he let go. He had been worried that Falcon was feeling like an intruder and was relieved to hear that it was not so.

Legolas was slightly disappointed when his lover released him, but he understood. They were here on a quest, after all. 'We'll come with you,' he murmured. 'I'm starving.'

'I wonder why…' Aragorn teased. He stroked Legolas' hair for a few moments possessively.

Both were distracted by a muffled cry from Falcon, who had misjudged the distance to the floor. The blind Elf sighed and lay on the ground for a few moments. 'Pretend you did not see that,' he pleaded, half joking.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, and nodded.

'Ok,' Legolas answered, though he was concerned. His brother sounded so sad. Aragorn was worried as well.

Falcon finally sat up and managed to stand. His blue robe hung around his slender frame, brushing his ankles as he walked slowly across the room, feeling along the wall. The blind Elf silently left the room, using his hands to find the way.

Aragorn and Legolas climbed out of the bed and followed Falcon, not saying a word. They didn't want to intrude on his thoughts, for he looked serious and thoughtful at once, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something.

Legolas was surprised when he felt a strange sadness in him. Thoughts flickered across his mind, which were not his own.

~~It's been so long…They have not started healing… What should I do? Should I risk everything and be selfish? What if it doesn't work? What will I do then?~~

~~What will they say? Duties before happiness… Could I really be happy like this forever? My title is hollow… when I cannot see the trees, the flowers… the ones I love…~~

Legolas realized then that these must be his brother's thoughts. He didn't understand why he could hear them, until he remembered that Falcon had knew **his** feelings and thoughts most of the time. But what should he do, Legolas wondered. It sounded like Falcon wanted to try to do something that might endanger not only his life, but Middle-Earth.

Aragorn saw the wondering look on Legolas' face and raised an eyebrow.

Legolas looked back at Aragorn silently, before he took his lover's hand. The two walked side-by-side, keeping an eye on Falcon, who paused to wait for them at a door.

'What do you want?' Falcon inquired, his voice sounding slightly sad.

Aragorn said, 'Anything at all would be appreciated.'

A smile lit on the blind Elf's face. 'You're easy to please,' Falcon teased, before he silently entered the kitchen.

Legolas grinned and nudged Aragorn. 'He's right, you know.' Laughter burst from his lips when his lover began tickling him furiously with one hand, while the other looped around his waist, keeping Legolas from being able to move away.

'You were saying?' Aragorn smirked, before he pulled Legolas close to him, until the Elf was pressed up against him. They kissed gently, tentatively at first, before the kisses grew deeper, sweet and leaving them hungry for more.

A soft moan left Legolas, as a slightly coarse hand trailed down his back, along his spine. The Elf used his surprising strength to press Aragorn back against the nearest wall, but not too hard that it would break the fragile-looking, crystal-like structure. His lips covered Aragorn's firmly, while one of his hands slid down his lover's bare chest, teasing in its wake.

Falcon heard and felt the pleasure that his brother was feeling right now. He was glad that Legolas had someone who loved him so much, and the blind Elf could only hope for the same happiness with Melody after this was all over. He entered the hallway again, carrying a plate with vegetables on it. Meat was generally not eaten in the Misty Forest.

Though the Council of Elders was beginning to feel that they were too passive, in not dealing out death when it was necessary. There were many dead now, who would have been alive if they had fought to kill instead of injure. Especially after what had happened to him, Falcon mused. He supposed they were right, but he did not think he would ever enjoy killing another. Aragorn and Legolas did not seem to enjoy killing, in his opinion, though Legolas had understandably wanted revenge for what had been done to him. 

Legolas and Aragorn heard a throat being cleared. The half Elf glanced over his lover's shoulder and saw Falcon standing nearby, holding a plate. The two lovers reluctantly separated and went over to the blind Elf.

'You can eat wherever you like,' Falcon murmured. 'I am going to go change before I eat something myself.'

Legolas said, 'All right, but where will we meet?'

Falcon replied, 'Wherever the two of you eat.' 

Aragorn nodded. 'Why don't we just eat in our room, Legolas?' He took the plate from Falcon's hands.

'All right,' Legolas answered. He looked at his brother. 'We'll see you later.' 

'I'll come get you in a bit, then.' The young Lord bid them farewell, before he walked off to his room.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a slightly troubled look, before the two walked back to their room. They both could tell that something was troubling Legolas' brother, and Legolas remembered the thoughts that he had somehow overheard from his brother.

He hoped that Falcon was not going to do anything foolish that would endanger his life. Legolas feared that above all else, for it was obvious that his younger twin was in some kind of pain, which he was trying to hide. And Falcon was separated from the one he loved, which did not help at all. Legolas sighed, as he looked at Aragorn, concern written in his green eyes.

Aragorn met the gaze, a questioning look in his eyes. He wondered what was troubling the younger brother of his lover. He knew that Legolas was worried as well, and wondered what his lover was thinking. The two finally reached their bedroom, entered it, and sat down on their bed, before they began eating silently.

What they did not notice were the five pairs of eyes that had watched them enter their room, before two figures in shadow crept down the hallway, searching for the Lord. The other three waited to engage the two who sat eating. The rest of their warriors were spread out, looking for the secret room.

The one who had let them in smiled in satisfaction. Let the Lord's brother and his… friend be killed, she thought. Then the Lord would be hers to claim, without interference from the other two. Rwaltur was pleased.

Legolas frowned in eating, before he looked at Aragorn. 'Something is amiss,' he murmured. 'I can feel it.'

'Then let us go see what it is,' Aragorn replied.

The two drew their swords and went out into the hallway, where they instantly encountered the ones who had first kidnapped Falcon from Rivendell.

"You!" Legolas shouted.

Aragorn froze. "Do you know them?"

Legolas answered, "These are the ones who kidnapped my brother!"

Aragorn instantly scowled, right before one of the humans slashed at him with their sword. It was deflected with Anduril, before Aragorn countered with a slice at the Man's arm. That move was blocked, and the unknown figure smirked at his opponent, stabbing for Aragorn's heart. The half Elf barely deflected it, before he brought Anduril up to slice the human's throat.

Legolas fought with his own sword, countering the wild sword blows aimed at his face easily. His Elven agility served him well, as the blond Elf leapt up into the air and lashed out with his right foot, kicking at his attacker's hand, the one that gripped the hilt of his sword. The sword went flying and landed on the floor with a loud clang. Legolas could not kill an unarmed opponent, so he instead lifted his sword high and slammed the hilt into his opponent's head. The human crumpled to the ground.

The third figure ran off into the darkness, searching for reinforcements. 

Legolas and Aragorn stood back to back, in case another attack came. Nothing did, but they heard the sounds of fighting further down. The lovers looked at each other in horror.

'My brother,' Legolas cried, as Aragorn gasped, 'They're after Falcon!'

The two raced down the hallway, keeping their swords drawn. The sight they met was not what they expected.

Falcon had changed, now wearing a pair of dark-green leggings and a white shirt, which he had not had the time to button yet. His hands were outstretched as he used his magic to keep his attackers back as best as he could, for he could not see where they were. The blind Elf was pressed against the wall, as he flung out magic, which sent his attackers flying backwards. He could not risk doing more without being able to see what he was doing.

Legolas and Aragorn entered the fray, fighting their way to the Lord's side.

Falcon told his brother and Aragorn to close their eyes, which they did, right before the blind Elf sent forth a blinding light. It was so bright that even though their eyes were closed, Aragorn and Legolas had spots dancing in front of their eyes. But the spell did have the intended effect. Their opponents were temporarily blind.

'We have to get to the room,' Falcon said, urgency in his voice. 'If they beat us to it…' His leaf-shaped necklace swung around his neck.

'Which way?' Legolas questioned, taking his brother's hand in his own.

Falcon thought hard. 'Follow the hallways, going left at the first turn,' he murmured. 'Once there, go straight until you reach a room where the walls seemed to be pearl. There should be a small circle on one of them.'

'Ok,' Aragorn said. He led their small group, sprinting through the hallways, until he reached the first turn, where they went left. From there, Aragorn took them straight, until the reached a room where an inner light shone inside the walls, making them look like mother-of-pearl. A small circle was on one of the walls, which had ivy strewn all over it, covering most of that particular wall.

Legolas asked, 'Now what?' All could hear the sounds of their foes approaching.

'Take me over to the circle,' Falcon answered. He no longer cared about being led, for urgency overruled everything. The blind Elf grabbed his necklace and yanked on it, breaking the chain. He then started fussing with it, removing the silver ring around the stone. The engraved ring looked very similar to the One Ring, except that it was the complete opposite. It shone a brilliant silver, and little, delicate leaves were engraved on it, but the engraving was on the inside of the ring, instead of the outside.

Legolas and Aragorn held the swords ready, until a clicking sound drew their attention. They turned and saw that the blind Elf was fumbling to place the ring in the circle. Legolas was about to offer to help, when the ring slid into place. Gasps echoed in the room, as a brilliant light suddenly flooded the room. The ivy on the wall seemed to fade away, as it retracted, revealing a hidden doorway beneath it.

A pale light shone from the room within. Falcon took a few long moments to reclaim his ring, now slipping it onto his index finger clumsily. The group of three entered the room silently, ready to retrieve the secret object, which was the reason that all of the trouble, pain, and suffering had been dealt out.

To be continued


	14. The Secret

Disclaimers: Only the unknown characters are mine! This is the final chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had problems with my muse! Elvish speech is in ''. I am not writing a sequel to this. Sorry this ending sucks so bad…

The Secret

Part 13

The room was mostly a soft white, with ivy wrapped around white pillars. The floor, however, was baby blue, and there were containers of rare and beautiful flowers across the room, leading down towards two alters, which were white, with a light, silvery cloth over them.

Falcon said, 'We must go to the alters, to retrieve them.' His hand searched for either Aragorn's or Legolas', to lead him down to where it stood, bathed in a mysterious, soft light.

Aragorn took the blind Elf's hand and led him towards the alters, closely followed by Legolas, who kept his eyes and ears open, in case anyone tried to interfere. When they drew closer, Legolas and Aragorn saw that there was a cloth covering whatever was on one of the alters. A slightly puzzled look appeared in Legolas' emerald eyes, and he reached for the cloth curiously.

'No!' Falcon cried urgently, as if he sensed what his twin had been about to do. 'Tis an evil thing; a seeing stone of power. What it's rightful name is, I do not know, and neither do my people. It was found a very long time ago, ere I ever set foot on Middle Earth.'

Legolas frowned thoughtfully. 'A seeing stone? How could it be dangerous?'

'It whispers words of evil in the mind of my people,' Falcon replied softly. 'It should be destroyed, but the Elders are fearful of what might happen if it is.'

'It does sound dangerous,' Aragorn murmured. 'What is it we are looking for?'

Falcon sighed. 'That is one of the two items that must be removed. The other should be on the second alter, in the middle of it.'

Legolas and Aragorn walked over to the other alter, and peered down at it.

A single, crystal shard lay there, flashing with a trapped light, a hidden fire. The shard was beautiful to behold, the color of quartz, but the light flashing inside it was strong, barely contained within the crystal.

'Tis only a crystal?' Legolas questioned. 'How can this be dangerous?'

'This crystal is **_my_** Immortality, Legolas, and it potentially has the power to destroy all life on Middle Earth, if it falls into the wrong hands.' Falcon had felt his way over to the crystal, and gingerly took it in his hands, cradling it. The smooth shard was warm to him, as always, though to any who were not the Lord or a very close relative, it would be a freezing, ice-cold crystal. 'Learn to look beyond the surface of what is, my brother, and see its true nature.'

Legolas focused on the crystal again, trying to do as Falcon said. For an instant, he saw a strange flicker of energy around the shard, as it pulsed in his twin's hand. The light nearly blinded him and he blinked, seeing colored spots in front of him, before he shook his head.

"Hand it over," a voice from the doorway snarled.

Aragorn instantly turned towards the doorway, along with Legolas. Falcon stood there silently, holding the shard between his hands protectively.

"We will not," Legolas said firmly. "Leave this place and return from whence you came!"

Rwaltur sneered, "They won't leave with the shard." She stood next to a group of evil Men, whose eyes were fixed on the crystal shard.

"Traitor," Falcon softly said, recognizing the voice he heard.

"Maybe I **_am_** a traitor, but you and that little whore betrayed me first!" she cried.

Aragorn snapped, "Don't call Melody a whore, for I know for a fact that she never tried to break into someone's room uninvited and try to seduce them."

A crimson flush appeared on Rwaltur's face at those words. "Well, if he would just have listened to **_me_** in the first place…"

Falcon murmured, "You told them where to find me, **_didn't_** you, when I left here to go find her?"

"So what if I did?" Rwaltur finally said. "I loved you and all you wanted was **_her_**!"

Legolas interjected, "If you loved him, you would not have betrayed my brother and basically handed him over to be tortured… and worse."

Rwaltur smirked. "It matters not. Both you and your… friend will die, he will marry me, and the shard will be used to destroy Middle Earth."

"Are you crazy?" Aragorn shouted, incredulous. "You would destroy everything just to force him to marry you?"

"I would…" she breathed. "Get the shard!"

Falcon felt a brief spasm of sorrow overcome him, for the knowledge that one of his own people had been a traitor was stunning to him. However, he could not grieve very long, when the Men began moving.

Legolas and Aragorn held back as many of them as they could, but they could not keep them all at bay. Both parried sword blows and slices at their arms, as they fought to kill, knowing that there was no other way. They fought to protect themselves and the blind Elf, who was being surrounded.

Rwaltur laughed. "Get it!"

One of the Men attempted to grab the shard, but was prevented from touching it by a strange, sizzling light that flared around both crystal and Elf. All eyes turned to the shining, silvery light.

Falcon held the relatively small crystal, channeling its power, as only he best could. Light shot out of the crystal, while he used its brilliance to help him hear and feel when the Men approached him. The bolts of light knocked the Men backwards, and the silvery radiance extended even more around him.

Legolas cried, 'Look out!' when an arrow was fired directly at his blind brother, who did not see it. He was too far away to help when…

Aragorn dove in front of the arrow.

Falcon was knocked to the ground, under Aragorn, and the arrow was embedded into the half Elf's chest, near his heart and lungs.

'Aragorn!' Falcon desperately tried to assess the damage that was done to his friend, who had just saved his life, while still holding the crystal in one hand. He felt the blood dripping on to him, and knew that it was not his; he was not even hurt.

'Falcon! Aragorn!' Legolas slashed, sliced, ducked, and dodged his way over to the two. 'Aragorn…he's… dying…' Legolas sobbed, when he saw the arrow, after lifting him off of his brother.

Rwaltur smirked and laughed cruelly.

Falcon said, 'Legolas, take the crystal while I see to Aragorn.' The blind Elf was not going to let him die, not when he had the power to save him. The familiar question came to him- _'Would you give up everything?'_ The question had been plaguing him since his blindness, since all of this had happened.

_Yes, I would_, Falcon thought, as he began whispering the spell, which could have cured his eyes. Though it started off small, it quickly grew more potent, and energy coursed around the room, surrounding everyone.

Legolas took the shard and held it, surprised at the faint, warm tingle he felt from it. He pointed it towards the evil Men, and a thin, silvery beam of light shone out of it, striking them all unconscious, as the light flickered from one Man to the next. Rwaltur, too, was knocked unconscious.

Falcon glowed even more, as the test came- if he was pure, the spell would allow him to save Aragorn's life. If he was not… all would be lost. Not just Aragorn's life, but also his own.

************************

Rivendell, sometime later

************************

Legolas walked towards Rivendell, leading the horse silently. He paid no attention to the Elves he knew were watching him, heading directly for the Elven city. A pouch hung from the side of the horse.

Inside of Rivendell, Melody made a face at Elrond when he told her to go rest.

'I'm better now!' she protested, as she sat in a chair, watching both Daisy and Danius. The two children were playing a game with some sticks, a mock sword-fight.

Danius was doing better than Daisy, though she was more swift than him. The sticks struck together, before they circled each other around.

Thranduil laughed when Daisy managed to trip Danius, before she helped him, giggling. Her giggles died, however, when she thought of her daddy.

'Want da-da…' Daisy sniffed.

Danius nodded solemnly. 'Want Legolas and Daddy.'

Both went over to Melody for a hug, and she winced slightly as she lifted them onto her lap. 'They'll be back soon, sweet ones, I promise…'

'Very soon, I'd say,' Legolas said. He laughed as he entered the room, with Aragorn right behind him. Both Falcon and Aragorn had collapsed into sleep right after Legolas' younger brother had succeeded in healing Aragorn.

The blind Elf followed behind Aragorn silently, and stood there.

'You're all back!!!' Melody cried happily. Daisy ran over to her daddy, and Danius went to his fathers.

Aragorn and Legolas lifted the boy together into the air, after Legolas put the pouch he held on a table, and Danius giggled, before planting a wet kiss on both of their cheeks.

'Miss you!' Danius prattled.

Aragorn said, 'We missed you too, son.' Legolas simply smiled and hugged both of them.

Falcon knelt down and carefully felt for his daughter, who frowned in confusion.

'What's wrong, da-da?' Daisy asked. She didn't understand why her father winced, or why he wasn't holding her.

'I… I cannot see, my daughter,' he answered slowly, causing several gasps in the room.

Elrond and Thranduil stood instantly and walked over to where the younger Elf knelt on the floor. They, too, knelt and peered into the vacant, unseeing eyes that could not focus on anything at all.

Melody jumped to her feet and ran over. 'My poor darling…' she whispered, sitting beside him. Her smaller hand took one of his larger ones, and pressed it close to her face. 'What happened?' she questioned.

Legolas quietly told the story, leaving out the beatings so as not to upset the children.

'Indeed,' Elrond said.

A familiar voice asked, 'Am I too late for the happy reunion?' Gandalf the Grey entered the room, wearing his grey hat and carrying his wooden staff.

Falcon finally found Daisy and stroked her soft hair, reassuring her.

'Mithrandir!' Aragorn and Legolas said as one.

Melody assisted the one she loved to stand, and took Daisy in her own arms carefully, before leading them over to an empty chair. Thranduil and Elrond stood and looked at the Istari.

'Ah, Legolas 'Green Leaf' and Aragorn,' Gandalf said. 'It's been a while since I last saw you. What was it- a few months ago?'

They nodded, and Legolas rested Danius against his hip, holding him tightly.

Falcon murmured, 'The stone, Legolas… The seeing stone…' The flashing shard was in one of his pockets for safekeeping, but he would soon have a chain put on it to wear it around his neck.

'Yes,' Legolas said. He looked at Mithrandir. 'My brother brought something from his home here, for he was hoping that one of you might know what it is.' He gestured to the velvet pouch.

Gandalf walked over to it and reached towards it. When his fingers came into contact with whatever was inside of the pouch, a giant eye, flamed in red, appeared. The Istari instantly took his hand away and looked at Falcon. 'Where did you get one of the lost seeing stones from?' His voice was unusually sharp.

'Twas found before I was born, so I do not know from whence it came. However, it brought evil into my home, as Rwaltur proved, I think. I do not know what should be done with it.' The blind Elf could not see Gandalf to look at him, and the Istari walked over, frowning.

'There is a spell on you, young one?' Gandalf looked directly at Legolas' younger brother and frowned again. 'A particularly powerful one, which is helping to hinder your sight.'

Falcon frowned as well. 'I should have sensed any spells on me.'

Gandalf murmured, 'Who did this?'

'The only spell-caster I met was the one who traveled with the Men who captured me,' Falcon answered. 'I never learned his name, but he did use a bunch of spells against me.'

Melody was angry at the thought of anyone hurting Falcon, for he was brave, yes, but he was also gentle. Unlike her, he hadn't known that some Men were cruel, until…

'I can try to remove it,' the Istari offered.

'Please,' he said earnestly.

Legolas and Aragorn watched with Danius, as did Elrond and Thranduil, and Daisy and Melody, as Gandalf began to murmur a spell, his hand over the cataracts in Falcon's eyes.

A bright light flashed for a few moments, before the hand was removed.

Falcon's eyes were closed, and he slowly, fearfully, opened them.

'Well?' Melody asked quietly, afraid…

In response, the blond Elf kissed her sweetly, before embracing her hard. His glinting silver eyes flashed briefly towards his brother and Aragorn, relief and amusement in them.

'Now, you must behave with propriety,' Thranduil scolded. 'Marriage first, son.'

Legolas froze, as did nearly everyone else. They were relieved at his words.

'Yes, Father,' Falcon muttered. 'And since you want to see me married, you will, no doubt, pay for the ceremony?' He grinned at the look on the Elven king's face.

Melody wrapped her arms around him, laughing, which was echoed by the others.

'Children,' Thranduil muttered.

Elrond looked highly amused. It looked like he had won this game, and as for the lost seeing stone… Part of him considered throwing it into the Anduin. The Elven lord absentmindedly rubbed his finger, where Vilya rested, laying dormant. Even from here, Elrond could feel the evil radiating from the lost seeing stone.

The End


End file.
